


Smoke in the Streets: A Stunkbug and Bricker Mystery

by DMCDawg



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMCDawg/pseuds/DMCDawg
Summary: A glimpse of what life was like in Ezry before the Band of Boobs wandered by. Join Stunkbug and Bricker as this unlikely team tries to unravel the mystery of an enigmatic fire that proves more sinister than it first appears.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The early morning air was still hot, and thick with smoke when Stunkbug arrived at the smoldering remains of the ruined tenement. The fires had long since been extinguished, but the ash and soot would likely fill the neighborhood for days to come. There would be no mages or enchanted sweepers rushing to clean up this part of the city.

Stunkbug surveyed the scene. A line of twelve young men and women of various races ranging from elf to tiefling sat on the street in the shadow of the ruined building. They wore rags, and their hands were bound behind them with magical restraints. They were clearly coming down from a night of heavy R. Caine use. Their expressions were blank and their eyes were red and bloodshot. All around them, Bubble Knights, the protectors and law enforcers of the city of Ezry, cleaned up equipment and readied a large transport cart. The scene was all too familiar in the slums of the outer city. Another R. Caine war between rival gangs. Stunkbug had seen it so many times in the days before his transformation. 

He wasn’t always the strong, confident, intelligent orc he was today. Before he donned the black platemail and dark trench coat of an eldritch-knight bounty hunter, he was a street urchin like the unfortunate addicts being loaded into the police cart in front of him. Back then he had no magical prowess. He couldn’t even read. He was just an orcish simpleton, living in shit and trying to survive. The smell of the burning building and the residue of magical fire brought him back to the days when he himself lived in a crowded tenement like the one before him. Life was so different then. Simpler. Slower. Dumber.

“Stunkbug!” growled a familiar voice, rousing him his reverie, “What the hell are you doing here? The last thing this investigation needs is a renegade like you mucking up the crime scene!”

“Take it up with your boss, Bricker,” Stunkbug said as he turned, “she sent me down here to do your job for you.”

Stunkbug had had his share of run-ins with Lieutenant Candace Bricker in the past, and he knew she would not make this easy. A stout, dwarven women with a thick brown moustache, intricately braided, Bricker was as serious a cop as they came. She always followed the rules and despised those who broke them. She was not a fan of Stunkbug’s.

“Why would Ozwald send a two bit bounty hunter who plays by his own rules to a simple turf war?” she asked, “It was just a bunch of low level pushers and junkies burning up their own house.”

Stunkbug shrugged, “Maybe she thought it was more. She got a report from an eye-witness who claimed the whole thing was started by a dark-skinned elf with white hair.”

“A drow?” asked Bricker, incredulous.

“Sure sounds like it to me, and there aren’t too many of those running around the slums of Ezry.” The drow were a race of elves who famously lived underground, and always kept to themselves. They were almost always gifted with magical abilities, which is why they were generally not caught dead outside the magic dome. There was, however, one notable exception.

“You’re not saying it was Nyloth are you?” Bricker scoffed, “He hasn’t shown his face in public for days. Why would he show up for some piddling turf war in a shit-hole tenement.”

“The captain seems to think its worth looking into,” replied Stunkbug, “sadly, the witness is a heavy R. Cane user, and we can’t get anything else useful out of her until she comes down. I doubt she even knows what Nyloth looks like anyway.”

Nyloth was known inside the bubble to be a wealthy businessman and philanthropist. His corporation, Nightstar, was one of the biggest enterprises in the city. Specializing in importing and exporting all manner of goods, Nightstar was well known by all of the city’s merchants and other influential individuals. 

Outside the bubble, however, the entire underworld knew Nyloth as one of the biggest suppliers of R. Caine in Ezry, though few had ever seen him in person. Drow elves were rare in this part of Bahumia to begin with. Since they were innate magic users, it was rare to see one venture outside the bubble. One who spent any time outside in the slums was surely up to something.

The city of Ezry had a history steeped in magic, both light and dark. Since its founding, it was a haven for magical research and learning. It had always been populated by wizards, sorcerers, scholars, and tinkerers, and during the war against the demon Asmodeus, it was a pivotal source of arcane warriors. Researchers in Ezry created an elixir which, when imbibed by someone with no magical abilities, could grant the user a host of arcane powers. Overnight, Ezry became the most important city of the resistance, churning out magic super- soldiers to fight off the denizens of the Nine Hells, and defend the the realm of Bahumia.

When the war was won, however, the city elders, fearing what effect such an elixir would have on the balance of power between the magical and un-magical, immediately ceased production of the substance, and hid the formula under lock and key. There was a serious problem, though: Magic was highly addictive. When the soldiers returned from battle, and lost their abilities, they were desperate for more. They showed up in Ezry en masse only to find that there was no more elixir. In order to protect the vital magical institutions of the city from the angry soldiers they had created, the clerics conjured an enchanted, translucent dome over the center of Ezry that could only be passed by those granted approval by the city elders. This was referred to now as “The Bubble.”

The elders were foolish, however, to think they could keep this power to themselves. It wasn’t long before some enterprising magicians had engineered their own formula, and started selling a new version of the substance to the former super-soldiers, and eventually, to anyone else who yearned for more power.

Called R. Caine, the replacement was not an elixir, but rather a powder. Snorted through the nose, the concoction was not nearly as pure as the form engineered for the war. Its effects didn’t last as long, so users constantly needed more. It sometimes had strange side effects, and it always left users feeling empty and hollow, but it got the job done, and magic was restored to the non-magical. R. Caine was the center of life outside the dome. Technically it was illegal, but it was not hard to come by, and the city’s police, The Bubble Knights, found it impossible to stem the supply. The city outskirts quickly became a slum, populated by junkies, drug dealers and, unfortunately, anyone not wealthy enough to afford life inside the Bubble. R. Caine was poison, pure and simple, but it was Stunkbug’s livelihood. He was a bounty hunter, and because of R. Caine, business was booming. He usually found work tracking down bail jumpers and low level pushers for the Bubble Knights. Every once in a while, though, they’d ask for his help bringing down a big fish. Nyloth, was as big a fish as they came.

“Have you ever heard of Nyloth showing up outside the bubble?” he asked Bricker.

“Only for his ‘charity work’,” she replied, “Breaking ground on a youth center, feeding the homeless for the reporters, that sort of thing. On the surface, he’s totally legitimate. He doesn’t get his hands dirty. That’s why we’ve never been able to touch him.”

“Something big must have been going down for him to get involved in a firefight out here in the Skids. A deal gone south?”

“Could be,” Bricker twirled her moustache pensively, “whatever the reason, we got a witnesses who put him at the scene with three burned corpses, we got reason to bring him in for questioning.”

“Allow me, Lieutenant,” said Stunkbug, “you know that’s what I do best.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stunkbug spent a few minutes at the scene, but he knew he wouldn’t find much there. Bricker’s knights would have tagged and bagged anything of note hours before. The punks that were being loaded into the wagon would be processed through the barracks and questioned by the Bubble Knights, but he didn’t expect them to talk. The grunts in the R. Caine war knew what happened to snitches. He knew his best shot would be to talk to the witness who had seen a drow at the fight, but she’d still be in the throws of her R. Cane bender now. First, he thought, he’d drop in on an old friend.

Stunkbug walked about a half a mile to an especially shady quarter of the outer city and came upon a group of female fairies and pixies hovering around the entrance of a seedy, dilapidated tavern with a sign over the door reading “The Mudpot.” The creatures were all around eight inches tall, and they were all dressed very provocatively. One of them recognized Stunkbug and put on a charming smile as she flitted over to him.

“Hey honey,” she said, landing on his outstretched palm, “the girls and I were about to call it quits, but I think I’ve got time for one more if you’re interested.” She gave him a playful wink as she spoke.

“I’m afraid I’m here on business, Dancer.”

“Pity, Bug,” she said turning to fly away. She glanced back over her shoulder, “One of these nights…”

“Did you hear about the fire in Skids last night?” he asked to her back.

Dancer stopped and turned around. Her playful smile disappearing, replaced by a nervous grin. “I don’t know anything about that,” she muttered.

“Come on, Dancer. You and the girls know something about everything that happens out here. And you owe me one. I heard there was a real high roller involved. A drow…”

Dancer flew over and did her best to cover his mouth with her tiny hands, “Shut up you idiot! Follow me. I’ll tell you what I know, but not out in the middle of the fucking street.”

She flew quickly over to the tavern door and disappeared into a small opening at the top. Stunkbug followed through the main door.

The inside of the Mud Pot was just as depressing as the outside. It was early morning, but places like these never really closed. There were no patrons, and the bartender was sleeping on the bar, having consumed more than he served the night before. Stunkbug saw Dancer sit on a table in the far corner, and he pulled up a chair next to her.

“What are you doing asking around about the Skids? You know the gangs don’t like bubble boys nosing around,” Dancer asked nervously.

“The Bubble Knights are concerned about the fire. They have a witness that says a drow was involved and they want me to bring him in.”

“Shit,” said Dancer. “Who would be dumb enough to go to the knights with something like that?”

“Was it Nyloth?” asked Stunkbug.

“I don’t know. That’s what everyone thinks, but it doesn’t make any sense. The Skids belong to Skullis, and Nyloth is way too smart to make a big move like that out of nowhere.”

“I agree,” said Stunkbug, nodding, “and even if he was making a grab, there’s no way he would show up himself.”

“There is something really wrong about this one, Bug. You should leave it alone.”

“You know I can’t do that. Especially if Skullis is involved. What else do you know about the fire?”

Dancer hesitated, and stared at the door, as if she expected trouble to burst through it at any moment. “I think you should drop it,” she finally said.

“Dancer, even if I do drop it, do you think Bricker will? She’ll have the Skids and the entire outer city crawling with knights around the clock. Is that what you want?”

Dancer looked away, and shook her head.

“The fastest way to get rid of this is to help me find Nyloth, and figure out what happened there.”

“Alright, I’ll tell you what I know,” she sighed, “There was a drow there. Maybe it was Nyloth, maybe not. No one can say, and and they sure as hell don’t want to name him. The thing is, he didn’t have any of Nyloth’s regular crew with him. Everyone is saying the fight was between a bunch of Kenku and the Cracked Tooth clan.”

“Kenku?” Stunkbug was shocked. “Reeva’s gang?”

Dancer shrugged.

“There weren’t any Kenku arrested,” said Stunkbug, “and there weren’t any Kenku bodies among the dead. Come to think of it, there weren’t any Cracked Tooth barbarians either”

“These Kenku got the drop on the barbarians. They were in an out in a few minutes. A few fireballs, a big commotion, and they were gone. Killed a bunch, but the clan got their dead and wounded out of there before the knights showed up.”

“What was the clan doing in the Skids?”

“That beats me. I know Skullis has used them for muscle in the past. Maybe he was expecting trouble.”

“Reeva and her crew run the Bone and Barrel. She works for Skullis, right?” asked Stunkbug.

Dancer nodded, “One if his top dealers.”

“If she was involved,” he continued, “that could mean she’s making a play for his whole organization.”

“And Skullis won’t take that sitting down,” said Dancer, “it’s gonna get much worse out in the Skids.”

A couple of thugs - a half-orc and a tabaxi, wearing Skullis’ colors walked in and shook the bartender awake, then sat down at the bar. Dancer saw them and took wing, hovering over the table.

“That’s all I know, I swear,” she said nervously.

“Alright Dancer, thanks a lot. If you need anything, you know how to get word to me inside the bubble?” he placed a fairy sized gold coin on the table.

“Oh honey,” said Dancer, as she picked up the coin, “I got plenty of ‘friends’ inside the bubble. I’ll see you around. Come visit me after this all cools off. We’ll have a good time,” she winked at him and flew off toward the door.

Stunkbug stayed at the table, thinking over what he had just learned. Who were these Kenku? What did all of this have to do with Skullis? Where was Nyloth and what was he doing on Skullis’ turf, in person? He noticed the thugs at the bar were staring at him and whispering to each other, so he decided it was time to go. He walked out the front door and started off toward the Bubble. It was time to talk to the witness.


	3. Chapter 3

The witness was in protective custody down at the Bubble Knight barracks, so Stunkbug made his way back through the Bubble toward the city center. The Barracks was a squat, square, castle buffeted by guard towers at each corner. He passed easily through the front gates. Most of the Bubble Knights liked and respected Stunkbug. The ones who were more like Lieutenant Bricker just kept their distance.

Stunkbug walked through the chaos of the precinct toward the Captain’s office. Everywhere around him, Stunkbug saw Bubble Knights running around, bringing people in and out of interrogation rooms. Concerned citizens tried to get answers, but were completely ignored. A very uncomfortable looking halfling in a strange uniform sat on a bench with a passed out, grey-furred tabaxi laying across his lap. The scene was utter bedlam.

Captain Ozwald’s office was at the far end of the precinct. Stunkbug approached the door and, swallowing hard, knocked three times. A moment later, the door opened and he was face to face with the most beautiful elf woman he had ever met. Captain Ozwald wore the same blue plate armor as the other knights, but somehow on her it seemed to glow. She had long braided blonde hair that hung to the middle of her back, and her eyes burned with a fierce blue light.

“Come in, Stunkbug,” she said, turning and walking back toward her desk, “and close the door behind you.”

The captain’s office was dimly lit by candles spaced strategically throughout. This was a stark contrast with the rest of the precinct, which was brightly lit by enchanted lanterns. It gave the office an intimate feel that always made Stunkbug uncomfortable.

Ozwald sat at her desk and motioned for Stunkbug to sit in one of the chairs across from her.

“Hell of a morning, Captain,” he said as he sat down.

She nodded and asked, “Did you find anything down at the scene?”

“Smoke and ash, but nothing I can use,” he said, “How did your knights do?”

“We’re still sifting through it all, but there wasn’t much” she said turning her eyes to meet his. Her gaze drifted up and down his entire body and he felt his chest tighten slightly. She continued, “The building appears to have been one of Skullis’ R. Caine dens. There was a good bit of product inside as well as substantial amounts of gold.”

Stunkbug tensed at the mention of Skullis’ name. Ozwald noticed and gave him a warning look. “After this, Skullis is going to be extra cautious. Don’t make this personal, Stunkbug. The time isn’t right.”

“Don’t make it personal?” he asked. “That junkie lowlife killed my brother right in front of me. He’s the one who made it personal.” He seethed as he spoke, remembering the awful day. He could hear the crackle of the lightning as it lept from Skullis’ fingertips and struck his brother in the forehead. He could still smell the burnt flesh and hear the sound of Skullis’s laughter as he wiped the remnants of blue powder off his nose.

Before Stunkbug’s transformation he had tried to keep his brother out of trouble as best he could, but Gunkbog always seemed to find his way in with the worst of the worst. This time it had cost him his life. If only Stunkbug was as smart and powerful then as he is now, he could have stopped it. Professor Duttle’s procedure would mean Stunkbug would never be helpless like that again, but for Gunkbog it was already too late.

“One of these days, Stunkbug, you’re going to have to tell me where you’re going when you disappear like that,” said Captain Ozwald softly, breaking Stunkbug’s trance. He turned his eyes to her and stared intently.

Surprised by his directness, Ozwald blushed and began shuffling parchments on her desk. She cleared her throat, “Anyway, the witness isn’t making much sense. She’s in and out of consciousness and when she wakes up, she just mutters ‘dark elf, white hair’ a few times and then she’s out again.”

“Where is she now?”

“She’s just outside on a bench. She’s the tabaxi woman you probably saw when you came in. You’re welcome to talk to her after she comes to.”

“Who’s the halfling with her?” Stunkbug asked.

“Another witness,” replied Ozwald, “he came in right after I sent you down to the scene. He says he saw the fight from the youth center next door.”

“Just came in off the street to tell you about a drug war in the Skids?”

“He’s not from around here. He’s a true bubble boy from Galaderon.”

“What’s with his getup?”

“He says his name is Denny Pebblepot. He’s a scoutmaster in the Green Teens. Some do-gooder club for halfling paladins. It’s why he was at the youth center to begin with. Some community outreach project.”

“Can I talk to him first?”

“You know I’d let you talk to him alone if I could,” she said, with a smile, “but Bricker is going to interview him shorty. You’re welcome to sit in though.” She hesitated, “Stunkbug, there’s something I haven’t told you yet. This morning we sent knights down to Nyloth’s offices to ask about his whereabouts. They interviewed a few of his underlings and got different stories from each. Some said he’s out of the city on business, some said he’s visiting family in the Underdark.”

“Maybe he’s as enigmatic to his own underlings as he is to everyone else,” offered Stunkbug.

“Maybe,” she said, “but they seemed worried. Nyloth appears to be acting erratic. Unpredictable. That means he might slip up. If he does, we need to make sure we nail him.”

“If he’s out there, I’ll bring him in,” Stunkbug said, leaning back in his chair.

“It’s not enough to bring him in. We need to make the charges stick. He’s not some junkie off the streets. He’s a big shot inside the Bubble, and he won’t be going anywhere without a fight. We gotta do this one by the book.”

Stunkbug got a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He leaned forward on the desk, “You can’t mean…”

Ozwald held up a hand to stop any further argument, confirming his worst fears, “I need you to work with Bricker on this one. Beginning to end.”

“You can’t be serious!” He shouted, jumping to his feet, “I’ll never get anywhere with her weighing me down.”

“I’m serious, Stunkbug,” said Ozwald, walking to the office door and pulling it open. She shouted, “Bricker, I need to see you in here now!”

Ozwald returned to her seat, but when she walked by, her hand brushed Stunkbug’s. He felt that familiar tightening of his chest. Why did this woman have such an effect on him? He shook his head to clear it as Bricker walked through the door.

“What is he doing here, Captain?” She asked, eyeing Stunkbug with intense disdain.

“He’s going to be working the case with you, starting with your interview of the halfling.” Said Ozwald in a curt tone.

“But Captain,” protested Bricker, “he’s not a knight! And what’s worse, he’s a renegade. He plays by his own rules!”

“That’s why we need him, Lieutenant. He is the best at tracking this scum down. He gets results, which are what we need. You’re still in charge, though. We need a clean collar on Nyloth.”

“But Captain,” Bricker started again, but got no further. The look that Ozwald gave her could have turned a troll to stone.

Stunkbug broke the tension, saying, “I talked to a source in the outer city. She says she’s heard that the drow who started the fight came with a gang of kenku.”

“What source?” asked Bricker, incredulous.

“Don’t worry about that, Bricker. She’s trustworthy and that’s all you need to know.”

“All of the major kenku players work for Reeva,” said Ozwald, “Why would Reeva be working with Nyloth?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” said Stunkbug.

“Good luck with that,” scoffed Bricker, “Reeva’s not just going to cooperate with our investigation. Especially if she’s working with Nyloth.”

“We’ll figure something out,” said Stunkbug dismissively, “We should talk to these witnesses and see what we can learn.”

“The tabaxi is still out, but I am about to go interview the halfling. You are welcome to wait in the lobby,” said Bricker with a smile. She glanced at the captain’s stone face and the smile vanished. She sighed and motioned for him to follow as she left the room.

Stunkbug rose and began to follow her when Ozwald called after him, “Be careful on this one, Stunkbug. I got a feeling that there’s a lot more to this case than a run of the mill turf war.”

“Thanks for your concern, Captain.” He smiled as he walked out and closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Stunkbug found Bricker ushering the young halfling toward a nearby interrogation room. The tabaxi woman was now fully prone on the hard bench. He could hear her muttering under her breath, “Dark elf, white hair,” over and over again. He began to doubt that she would have anything useful to say at all.

The interrogation room was starkly appointed. There was a large wooden table in the center with two padded chairs on one side and one backless stool on the other. The halfling walked toward one of the chairs, but Bricker grabbed his shoulder and pointed to the stool. Bricker and Stunkbug sat opposite him.

Bricker cleared her throat, “Mr. Pebblepot, yes?”

“Umm,” stammered Denny, “That’s right ma’am. But you can call me Scoutmaster Denny. I’m reporting to do my civic duty!”

Stunkbug crossed his arms and sighed. _Who is this guy?_ he thought.

“I’m going to call you Denny, ok?” Snapped Bricker. She had clearly already lost her patience with the halfling.

“OK!” He said enthusiastically, but also, very very nervously.

“What were you doing in the Skids, Denny? It’s a dangerous neighborhood and your statement says you reside in Galaderon.”

“I am working and staying at the Outer Reaches Home for Troubled Youths. It’s part of my work as a Green Teen scoutmaster.” He said proudly.

“That facility is owned by Nyloth of the Nightstar Corporation. Do you know who that is?” asked Bricker.

“Uh well, only by reputation,” said Denny nervously. “But I did see a drow down at that apartment building before the fight broke out.”

“And that was Nyloth?” asked Stunkbug.

“Um sir, I honestly don’t know. It was very dark and everything happened so quickly. I was about to go to bed, when I glanced out the window across the street at that building. I saw a bunch of cloaked people walking past a really big barbarian at the gate and into the front door.”

“Describe the cloaked figures,” commanded Bricker.

“I didn’t see any of their faces, just their backs. They were much shorter than the drow.”

 _Sounds like Kenku to me,_ thought Stunkbug, but he kept that to himself.

“If you couldn’t see anything,” asked Stunkbug, “how do you know you saw a drow?”

“He took his hood off by the building. There was a lantern there and I could see the dark skin and white hair.”

“What happened next?” Asked Bricker.

“They all went inside and there was a flash of light and a loud BANG,” Denny clapped his hands, and then jumped, as if he had startled himself. Bricker and Stunkbug were unmoved.

“Describe the fight,” said Bricker, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.

“Oh I didn’t see the fight,” said Denny with the confidence of someone who actually had something helpful to say, “when I heard that sound, I dove under my bed and stayed there until the fight was over.”

“You missed the whole thing?” asked Stunkbug, rubbing his brow in frustration.

“Yes sir!” replied Denny.

“You don’t have any information?”

“No sir!”

“Then what are you doing here, wasting our time?” growled Bricker.

“When a Green Teen is a witness to a crime, he reports to the authorities in the nick of time.” Denny beamed after he had finished his rhyme.

“After hiding under the bed like a total craven?” asked Stunkbug.

Denny cleared his throat and took great interest in the floor between his feet, pretending not to hear this.

“Do you have any more information at all?” asked Bricker in frustration.

“No ma’am that’s everything. Did I help?” asked Denny hopefully.

“Sure whatever. You can go now.” Bricker gestured toward the door.

Out in the precinct, Denny returned to the bench he had waited on earlier to fetch his now drool-covered cloak from under the sleeping tabaxi’s head. He went to great effort to move her heavy head off of it, but in the end, he was able to retrieve it without banging her up too much. He gave a very enthusiastic wave to Bricker and Stunkbug, and hurried out the door, tripping slightly as he went.

Stunkbug shook his head, “Well that got us nowhere.”

“Shut up, renegade,” said Bricker, wheeling on him, “I may have to work with you on this, but I don’t have to chit chat with you, alright?”

“What’s your problem, Bricker? It’s like you hate me more than the criminals!”

“As far as I’m concerned,” Bricker spat, “there isn’t much difference between you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Stunkbug, the anger rising within him.

“You walk around like some hero, bringing in the trash by day, sipping fancy cocktails and listening to jazz music in swanky clubs by night. We both know what you are really doing here. You’re on some crazy revenge mission against Skullis. You use the Bubble Knights as a tool on your vigilante crusade and I don’t like it!” She was practically yelling now, but she continued, “and what’s worse is you couldn’t give a shit about the rules! You just do whatever you want, whenever you want, and you use this strange hold you have over be captain to just get away with it!”

Taken aback by this comment about Captain Ozwald, Stunkbug opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted by screams from across the room. The tabaxi woman was awake and standing up. She was clutching her head and wailing in pain. She looked all around and yelled, “Dark elf, white hair! Dark elf, white hair! The prisoner! The prisoner!”

“What is she saying?” asked Stunkbug.

“I’m not sure, but look at her eyes,” replied Bricker, pointing.

The woman’s eyes were glowing, and their color was changing rapidly. Red, blue, green, yellow, red, blue, green, yellow. Faster and faster they changed as the glow grew more intense. Her words turned to shrieks as she clawed at her own head.

Realization dawned on Bricker and she shouted, “Everybody down!”

She dropped to the floor and pulled Stunkbug down with her. She flipped a nearby desk and used it as a makeshift barricade. A moment later the room filled with bright light and a deafening “boom” as the tabaxi exploded in a flash of fire and smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Stunkbug surveyed the aftermath of the explosion with grim curiosity. Though both blinding and deafening, the explosion was actually fairly minor. It had done no structural damage to the barracks, but it had created quite a mess. Papers and equipment had been strewn around the entire room and there were scorch marks on the floor and ceiling. And of course there was the tabaxi woman herself. The Bubble Knights would be removing her from the barracks walls and floors for quite some time.

As gruesome as her death was, it appeared to be the only one caused by the incident. Clerics were treating several knights and citizens for minor wounds and smoke inhalation. The one individual in the barracks who seemed beyond treatment was Captain Ozwald, whose anger was burning hotter than the last of the flames caused by the explosion.

“What the hell was she doing with R. Caine?” she shouted to no one in particular.

A nervous bubble knight gnome was trying to mollify her, unsuccesfuly, “Captain please,” he said, “we don’t know it was R. Caine related.”

“I’ve been doing this long enough, lieutenant Frobish, to know a wild magic surge when I see one.”

Frobish opened his mouth to speak but he was silenced by the wave of the captain’s hand, she opened her office door and started back inside. In the doorway, she turned and shouted to the entire barracks, “I want the badge and weapon of whoever was responsible for searching that woman on my desk by the end of the day,” she wheeled and pointed at Stunkbug and Bricker, “and what are you two still doing here? Go solve this damn case!” she slammed the door and the room was momentarily silent, before descending back into chaos.

Stunkbug turned to look at a stunned Bricker and said, “I don’t know about you Lieutenant, but I could really use a cup of coffee.”

They walked down the busy street to a small bakery. The sign over the door read: Timandrius Horton’s in ornate script. Stunkbug held the door for Bricker, who mumbled what might have been a “thank you” as she walked by. They ordered two coffees from a very cheerful kobald in a green apron. Bricker reached for her gold pouch, but Stunkbug held up a hand.

“Please, allow me,” he said dropping the coins on the counter.

“I don’t need any favors from you, bounty hunter,” Bricker spat.

“Please, Lieutenant, you saved my life back there in the barracks. It’s the least I can do.”

“Don’t take it personal, I was just doing what was right,” she said, averting her eyes.

“Well, now it’s my turn to do the right thing,” he said. Bricker didn’t resist further, and they took their mugs and sat down.

“So, where should we start?” Bricker asked, wiping some coffee out of her moustache, “the witness couldn’t give us much before she popped.”

“She said ‘dark elf, white hair’ just before she died. Talking about Nyloth?” he offered.

“Almost certainly,” agreed Bricker, “but she said something else. Something about a prisoner.”

“If she saw the whole fight,” Stunkbug said, “she may have seen Nyloth make off with someone after the chaos. Is there anyone reported missing?”

“Not yet,” said Bricker, pensively. “The thugs we picked up haven’t been too forthcoming with information. If the ‘prisoner’ is someone connected to the R. Caine gangs, they’ll probably try to take care of it themselves.”

“Whoever it is, we need to make it a priority to track them down. If Nyloth risked capturing someone, they must be important. This could be the key to blowing the whole case wide open.”

“Not to mention,” chimed Bricker, “they’re a captive of a crazed drug lord, and it’s our duty to protect the citizens of this city.”

“Of course,” said Stunkbug with a cursory wave. _And if they’re connected to Skullis_ , he thought, t _hey could get me one step closer to taking him out_.

“Don’t turn around,” whispered Bricker, “there is a half-orc near the door who has been staring at you since we got here.”

Stunkbug remembered the thugs at the tavern where he met with Dancer, and he tensed. “Do you think we were followed?” he asked.

“Maybe,” said Bricker, “check him out casually and see if you recognize him.”

Stunkbug rose and walked to the counter, purchasing a pastry from the Kobald. On his way back to the table, he got a good look at the half-orc and his suspicion was confirmed.

“It’s one of Skullis’ goons,” he told Bricker as he sat down, “I saw him at a tavern after the fire. How did he get into the bubble?”

“The most connected guys can get passes pretty easy. The bubble is effective against the junkies and the nobodies, but when it comes to someone with a little clout, it’s mostly for show.” She watched their tail carefully. She could tell he was nervous and out of his element inside the bubble. She said, “We should lead him somewhere private and lean on him. See what he knows.”

Stunkbug said, “ I have a better idea.” He stood up, pointed directly at the man and shouted, “Hey you! Come over here!”

The half-orc’s eyes grew wide and he bolted out of the door.

“What the hell was that?” yelled Bricker, shocked.

“Why let him follow us, when we can follow him?” said Stunkbug. “Do try to keep up!” he shouted behind him as he raced out the door. With a sigh, Bricker broke into a sprint and followed behind.

She caught up to Stunkbug just outside the bubble. He held up a warning finger to silence her when she approached him, hiding behind a dumpster. He gestured to a brown owl sitting on the ground, staring up at Stunkbug. Stukbug pointed out into the street and the owl took flight flying away in the direction he was pointing.

“I conjured this familiar,” he explained in a whisper, “I can see through it’s eyes and tell it what to do. I’ve commanded it to follow our friend. Hopefully he’ll think he lost us and return back to his boss. Let’s go, we have to stay fairly close.”

Bricker was disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to tell Stunkbug what she thought of his impulsiveness, but she reminded herself to bring it up later.

The pair moved swiftly, but purposefully through the streets of outer Ezry. Stunkbug made sharp turns and sudden stops, mirroring the bird familiar above him, and in turn, the fleeing thug. Eventually the owl landed next to a nondescript building with a barbell painted on the door. 

“Is this where he went?” Stunkbug asked the owl. 

The animal nodded vigorously and hopped in a circle. Stunkbug patted its head. 

“Thanks little guy,” he said, “your work is done.”

The owl stretch out its wings and gave, what appeared to Bricker to be a little salute and a bow as it disappeared slowly from existence. 

Bricker shook her head, “I’ll never be comfortable with magic.”

Stunkbug pressed his ear to the door and listened intently. After a moment he turned to Bricker, saying, “There are at least three in there. They’re talking about us.”

“We can’t go in without a warrant,” said Bricker with finality.

“We’re not searching the place, we just came to have a workout,” said Stunkbug pointing at the barbell on the door. He tried the latch but it was locked. He rammed it hard with his shoulder and it broke open. “These old doors can be so sticky sometimes.”

Bricker frowned, but followed him quickly inside.

The room was spartan and had no decoration to speak of apart from several deadly weapons hanging from hooks on the walls. There was a large, bloodstained fighting ring in the center of the floor, a few piles of weights scattered around, and not much else. The occupants of the room, the half-orc that Stunkbug and Bricker had followed, the tabaxi from the tavern, and a large, burly human without a shirt, stood in the middle of the ring.

When Stunkbug burst through the door, he found the three occupants of the room had fallen silent. They stared in disbelief at the sheer gall of the invaders.

Finally, the human broke the silence. “Who the fuck are you?” he asked.

“Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen. We’re looking for a friend,” replied Stunkbug.

“This is a public exercise facility,” chimed Bricker, “we don’t need a warrant to come in and talk!”

Stunkbug rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have any friends here, asshole,” replied the human, “and I don’t care if you have a warrant or not. Cops ain’t welcome.”

Stunkbug said, “I beg to differ. That is our friend right there,” he indicated the half-orc they had followed.

“Is that right?” said the human, “Bolger, go say hello to your friends.”

“Right away, Ryan,” Bolger the half-orc said, pulling out a short, but heavy looking club from his belt.

He started toward Stunkbug but Bricker held up a hand. “You are assaulting two Knights of the city,” she glanced at Stunkbug, “more or less. I suggest you drop your weapon.”

Bolger said nothing, he just hopped down out of the ring and continued his advance. The tabaxi grabbed a scimitar off the wall and threw it to Ryan. He then pulled out a small vial of blue powder and snorted it into his nose.

Instantly the thug’s body was surrounded by a blue aura, and electricity crackled around him, arcing between his hands and up and down his arms. Stunkbug knew the half-orc was now under the influence of R.Caine. He would be able to wield powerful magic, but the effects would be unpredictable. He might fry both Stunkbug and Bricker where they stood with lightning from his hands, or he might call down a tornado that would level the entire building. Stunkbug knew he should be very cautious, but seeing the thug using the exact same type of R. Caine as Skullis the night he had murdered Gunkgbog sent him into a rage.

He didn’t even see Bolger’s club as it came barreling down toward his head. He heard Bricker scream his name and he instinctively ducked sideways. He felt the wind off the club as it barely missed his cheek. He pivoted and slammed Bolger in the back of the head with his fist, sending the half-orc to his knees.

Bricker drew her sword and raised it just in time to deflect a blow from Ryan’s scimitar. She recovered and thrust at his chest, but he stepped deftly to the side and raised his sword to strike.

Stunkbug yelled and leapt at Ryan. As he jumped a black lance appeared in his hand as if out of thin air. As an eldritch knight, Stunkbug had undergone the ritual of weapon bonding with his lance, and as a result, could summon it to himself, no matter where it was in the world. This ability had come to Stunkbug’s rescue on more than one occasion, and he was especially grateful for it now.

He had overshot his target, however, and Ryan ducked under the lance’s sharp point, retreating back to his lightning-charged compatriot. The half-orc stood, waiting for an opening. He found it, as Stunkbug now stood only a few feet from Bricker. With a bellow, the thug thrust his hands forward and a massive blue lightning bolt arced outward toward the vulnerable pair.

As luck would have it, Bolger chose this exact moment to regain his feet, and thinking fast, Bricker drove a heavy, booted foot hard into his side. He stumbled toward his allies and caught the lightning bolt directly in his chest.

Blue energy leapt and crackled off of his skin, and across his entire body. He screamed in pain and convulsed wildly for several long moments. Finally, he dropped to the floor, writhed around one last time, and fell silent. Stunkbug saw smoke rising from the charred corpse and was transported back to the night where Skullis has murdered his brother in the exact same way.

Gunkbog had convulsed that way, but he hadn’t screamed. He was always so strong. No, there hadn’t been any screaming. The only sound after it was done was Skullis’ laughter. He would never forget that laugh.

Throwing caution to the wind, Stunkbug charged forward over Bolger’s smoking corpse, pointing his lance at the lightning charged tabaxi’s chest.

Taking a cue from Stunkbug, Bricker ran toward Ryan, shouting, “We need one alive, bounty hunter.”

“Sure,” said Stunkbug, “let’s make it yours.”

The tabaxi attempted to ready another lightning bolt, but couldn’t seem to concentrate with the massive, black-armored orcish bounty hunter bearing down on him. Blue energy crackled from his fingers and shot toward Stunkbug, but it missed wide, slamming harmlessly into the wall behind him. Cold realization dawned in his eyes as he watched the tip of Stunkbug’s lance pierce deep into his chest. He didn’t even make a sound as he crumpled to the floor.

Stunkbug pulled his lance from his foe’s body, but dropped it when he observed the scene before him. Bricker and Ryan were locked in close combat, and his lengthy weapon would do no good here. He looked around and found a decent quality short sword on the wall nearby. He grabbed it and jumped into the fray.

Bricker was aggressively, yet expertly, swinging her sword at Ryan, but he was clearly an experienced fighter. He parried, then counter attacked, as she advanced and retreated. It looked to Stunkbug almost like a dance. It was impossible to tell who was winning, and their brisk pace made it difficult to come to Bricker’s aid. Finally he saw his opening and took a swing at Ryan, but the fighter ducked underneath it and slashed at Bricker’s leg.

Her armor protected her from a serious wound, but the blow dropped her to her knees. She looked up just as Ryan swung downward toward her face. There was nothing she could do as she watch the blade move in slow motion through the air.

Just as it was about to cleave into her skull, Stunkbug swung hard over the top of her head and caught the scimitar with his own sword, sending it backward toward its owner.

Ryan let out a blood curdling shriek as the point of the scimitar bit deep into the right side of his face. He dropped the sword and clutched at his face. Blood poured out from between his fingers. “My eye! My fucking eye!” He screamed

Bricker leapt toward him, hitting him in the gut with her shoulder and knocking him to the ground. She flipped him over sat on his back, holding his hands with an iron grip. She shouted to Stunkbug, “Get the restraints from my belt!”

He complied, placing the enchanted cuffs around Ryan’s wrists with a heavy sigh of relief.

Bricker turned the thug over and pulled him up to his knees. His right eye was a ruin. Blood poured from the wound, but his wailing had turned into string of angry curses. Bricker grabbed his chin and stuck her face a few inches from his. “Shut your mouth and listen to us, and we might take you to get that eye looked at.”

“Walk out of here with a bubble knight to some fancy hospital on the other side? I’d rather lose the eye. Skullis would have me skinned alive by this time tomorrow.”

“Alright,” said Stunkbug, “tell us what we want to know and we’ll let you go see whatever butcher passes for a doctor in this hell-hole.”

Bricker stiffened at this breach of protocol. The idea that they wouldn’t arrest someone who had assaulted them was unfathomable, but she kept her mouth shut. They had come this far using Stunkbug’s approach.

“Fuck off,” spat Ryan, “like I said, if I help you, Skullis will kill me.”

“Why should he ever know?” asked Stunkbug. “Your two friends here aren’t going to say anything. No one knows we’re here. Give us a little info, we’ll sneak out the back, and you can just tell everyone the place was robbed. Or…” Stunkbug reached down and pulled a glass vial off of Bolger’s belt and held it in front of Ryan’s face, “Or I can ask my friend, the lieutenant, to bring a hundred bubble knights down here and see if we can find a few more of these. Do you think Skullis would prefer that? We can make sure to sit you down right outside the front door while we tear the place apart.”

“Fine, asshole,” Ryan sighed, “ask your questions.”

“Tell us what you know about the fire in the Skids last night,” said Bricker.

“I wasn’t there, so I can only tell you what I heard. Skullis was supposed to have a meeting with Nyloth, that fancy drow from the bubble.”

Bricker and Stunkbug shared a knowing look at the mention of Nyloth’s name, but they let Ryan continue.

“He was supposed to be selling Skullis some new kind of R. Caine. Long lasting, extra powerful. But it packs a kick. Crazy wild magic surges. He calls it Smoke.”

“Why’s that?” Asked Stunkbug.

“Because if you don’t watch yourself when you use it, smoke is all that will be left of you.”

 _Sounds like what happened to that poor tabaxi woman at the barracks_ , thought Stunkbug.

“What happened at the meeting?” asked Bricker.

“No one knows. Nyloth showed up with some hooded thugs and they started blowing up the place as soon as they got inside.”

Stunkbug noticed that he didn’t mention that the thugs were kenku, but he said nothing. “A robbery?” offered Stunkbug.

“Maybe, but they didn’t take much,” replied Ryan.

“We have reason to believe that Nyloth made off with a prisoner when he left. What do you know about that?” asked Bricker.

Ryan averted his eye and shook his head, “N… Nothing. I didn’t hear that.”

Stunkbug walked over to Bolger’s corpse and picked up his club. He turned it over in his hands a few times, and then held it, handle-side out. He walked over to Ryan and gave him a sharp rap on the right side of the head with the handle.

Ryan roared with pain and fell over on his side. Stunkbug picked him back up and sat him on his knees again. Bricker stiffened.

“I told you to tell us what we wanted to know,” said Stunkbug quietly. “Now the lieutenant asked you a simple question, and we would like a truthful answer.”

“I don’t know for sure,” gasped Ryan, “But Shreena went missing after the fight.”

“Thank you, Ryan. And who is Shreena?” asked Stunkbug, dropping the club to the floor.

“It’s Skullis’ girl. She’s tabaxi, black fur. She’s always with him when the big deals go down.”

“Always with him? So she’d make a pretty good prisoner for a rival dealer,” said Bricker.

“Fuck if I know,” said Ryan, “like I said, I wasn’t even there.”

“One last question,” said Stunkbug, “where is Skullis now?”

“I don’t know,” said Ryan.

Stunkbug picked up the club again and held it, this time by the handle, right next to Ryan’s mangled eye.

“Pelor’s sake!” cried Ryan, “He’s hiding out. No one knows where he goes when the heat is on. He wouldn’t tell me, I swear!”

Stunkbug looked to Bricker, she shook her head once and he dropped the club. He pulled Ryan up to his feet and motioned to Bricker.

“I better not see you ever again,” Bricker told him as she opened his restraints, “or I’ll bring every knight in the bubble down here to tear up every inch of this place. Understand?”

Ryan nodded and headed toward the door, rubbing his wrists.

“If you see your boss," Stunkbug called after him, "tell him I’ll be meeting him very soon.”


	6. Chapter 6

Stunkbug and Bricker made their way back to the bubble in the waning light of the setting sun, discussing what they had learned.

“Do you buy what he told us about Shreena?” asked Bricker. 

“It makes sense,” Stunkbug replied, “if she knows as much about Skullis’ business as Ryan said, she’d make quite the hostage for Nyloth.”

“Maybe we have a new motive,” said Bricker.

“I thought it odd that he didn’t mention that Nyloth’s gang were kenku. What do you make of that?” asked Stunkbug.

“Skullis probably doesn’t want us getting to Reeva before he does. If she really was involved, Skullis will want her dead.”

“We probably need to pay her a visit,” suggested Stunkbug, “she owns a tavern on the outskirts called Bone and Barrel. We could go there now if you...” He looked at Bricker and saw she was favoring the leg that Ryan had slashed with his sword. He realized that he himself was exhausted from the day’s efforts as well. He corrected himself, “We should go there first thing in the morning.”

“Agreed,” said Bricker as they reached the bubble and crossed through. Stunkbug turned to head toward his apartment when Bricker, stopped him.

“Hold on, Stunkbug,” she said. “I don’t want you thinking I approve of how you handled that situation back there. You were reckless, impulsive, and you didn’t follow any Bubble Knight protocols.”

“Understood,” he said with a deep sigh, “can I go now, Lieutenant?”

“Shut your mouth for one damn minute and let me finish, bounty hunter!”

Stunkbug held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, and allowed her to continue.

“I was going to say, you were reckless and dangerous, but when I was down and Ryan was about to end it all, you stepped up and had my back,” Bricker said, solemnly, “you saved my life, so I just wanted to say ‘thank you.’”

Stunkbug was surprised by her candor, “Think nothing of it, Lieutenant. Consider us even.”

Bricker nodded and said, “I’ll meet you here at the bubble tomorrow morning just after sunrise. We’ll pay Reeva a visit.”

She turned and began to walk away when she heard Stunkbug call out, “Goodnight, Candace!”

She whirled to tell him off for addressing her by her first name, but he was gone.

When Bricker arrived at her apartment building, the sun had fully set, and she was tired, hungry, and ready to get out of her platemail. She walked to her bedroom and removed the heavy armor, replacing it with a floor-length robe.

As she changed, she reflected on the events of the day. Working with Stunkbug had not been exactly what she had expected. His ways were unorthodox, and his disregard for protocol definitely rubbed her the wrong way, but on the other hand, he was able to get information out of Ryan that would have taken weeks going through the proper channels. It was hard to square his results with the beliefs she held so dear. She knew that her role on this team was to make sure things were done according to the law, and she would have to do a better job of reigning Stunkbug in tomorrow. She shook her head and tried to put it out of her mind.

She walked to the kitchen to fix herself some dinner, when she suddenly got the uncanny feeling that she wasn’t alone.

Casually as she could manage, she walked back through her living room toward her bedroom to get her sword. Before she could reach it, she heard the distinctive sound of a crossbow string locking into place. She looked into the darkness of the living room but couldn’t make out the source of the sound.

“Why don’t you come sit with me for a moment, Lieutenant?” she heard a woman’s voice call from the dark room. Suddenly, a candle ignited and cast its light on a kenku in a black hood sitting on a small couch near an open window in Bricker’s living room.

She had a crossbow aimed directly at Bricker’s chest.

The kenku motioned toward an empty chair with the crossbow and Bricker sat down.

“What are you doing in my home?” asked Bricker, trying to keep her rage in check.

“My name is Reeva, Lieutenant. You’ll have to excuse my rudeness. Normally I wouldn’t introduce myself to someone this way, but my circumstances are… unusual. I understand that you are investigating the fire in the tenements last night,” she said.

“That’s right,” said Bricker, “word on the street is you had a hand in it. A bunch of kenku and a drow burned the place to ashes.”

“I’ve come here to help you see the foolishness of that rumor.”

“I’m listening,” said Bricker, glancing around for something she could use as a weapon.

“I don’t know what you’ve heard, but if there were kenku there, they weren’t my gang,” explained Reeva, “they must have come from outside the city.”

“Sounds convenient,” said Bricker, skeptically.

“It’s true,” protested Reeva, “I didn’t have anything to do with it. I’m learning the details as I go, same as you.”

“I’ve heard it was a deal gone south. Nyloth trying to sell some new R. Caine to Skullis called Smoke. Maybe Skullis didn’t like the terms.”

“What would that have to do with me?” asked Reeva.

“You work with Skullis, right? Maybe you didn’t like being left out. Maybe Nyloth offered you a better deal if you help him with his competition.”

Reeva scoffed, “I don’t know where you get your information, but Smoke was a done deal long before yesterday. Skullis has been selling it for days. And I’ve been doing very well for myself too. That meeting wasn’t a negotiation. Nyloth was there to lay out how we were going to get even more Smoke out on the streets faster. We were about to ramp up big time.”

Bricker was taken aback. Ryan was so sure of himself. Maybe he would have said anything to get out of there. Maybe Stunkbug’s methods weren’t so effective after all.

“Anyway, why would I cause trouble? Smoke is making me rich, just like Skullis and just like Nyloth, for that matter,” continued Reeva, “none of us would have any reason to rock this boat.”

Bricker had to admit she had a point. Wars rarely broke out when everything was going right. She decided to try another angle.

“You’re being awfully open with a knight of the city. Why would you come to me?”

“Desperate times, Lieutenant, desperate times. It seems Skullis has been hearing the same ridiculous rumors about me as you, and I’d rather the truth come to light before he does something rash.”

“Well you’re going to have to give me something more if you want my help,” said Bricker, trying to keep Reeva talking. There were no weapons in her immediate vicinity, but she thought if she timed it right, she might be able to sprint to the bedroom fast enough. There she had a crossbow that she always kept loaded right near the door.

Reeva continued, “I have my right hand guy looking into who these kenku are, if there really were any Kenku. Go talk to him, see if you can help each other. His name is Pordle. You can find him at the Bone and Barrel."

Bricker nodded.

"One more thing," Reeva continued, "the missing girl, Shreena, you have to find her. Skullis will be looking for her too, and it’s just a matter of time before he tracks her down. It won’t be pretty once he finds her.”

“Our intel indicates she was kidnapped, and probably by Nyloth. Why would she be in danger from Skullis?” asked Bricker. 

“Are you listening to a damn word I’m saying? Why would Nyloth kidnap her? We got a good thing going here. Stealing your partner’s girl isn’t exactly shrewd business,” Reeva paused with a long sigh. “She may have been with Skullis, but that doesn’t mean she was happy with him.”

“Do you think she was behind this job?” asked Bricker.

Reeva shrugged, “It doesn’t sound like her, but I couldn’t say for sure. She never really knew what she was getting into with Skullis until it was too late. She’s always around him, but she’s not like him. Not like us. She’s innocent,” Reeva got quiet, “friends aren’t something you come by easy in this life, but Shreena… she’s a friend. You have to find her, Lieutenant.”

“That’s my job,” said Bricker. She had been edging over to the side of the couch as Reeva spoke and was now only 2 steps from her bedroom door.

Reeva snapped out of her reverie and saw Bricker moving for the door. She jumped to her feet and Bricker did the same.

Bricker took two quick strides to her bedroom door and in a single swift motion grabbed the crossbow and whirled around, taking aim at the couch.

Reeva was gone. Bricker ran to the open window, and searched frantically, but there was no sign of the kenku either on the building or 10 stories down on the ground below. Bricker knew that even though kenku were part bird, they were not able to fly. She closed the window and returned to her chair. However Reeva had managed to escape, Bricker would never know.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Stunkbug found Bricker waiting in the agreed upon place.

“You’re late,” she said, “let’s go.”

“I beg your pardon, Lieutenant,” said Stunkbug, “everything alright? Your moustache doesn’t look quite as bushy as it normally does.”

As they walked toward the Bone and Barrel, Bricker told Stunkbug about her meeting with Reeva the night before.

“I knew this wasn’t some ordinary turf war,” said Stunkbug, “she must really be spooked to break into a Bubble Knight’s home.”

“When all of this settles down, she’ll answer for that,” spat Bricker.

“What do you make of what she told you?” asked Stunkbug. 

“It makes a lot more sense than our turf war theory. But I don’t understand what would make Nyloth upset the order like that? It sounded like Smoke was a win-win for both Nyloth and Skullis.”

“In my experience,” said Stunkbug, “money can be a very powerful motivator, but not the most powerful.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“Love, Lieutenant. Reeva told you that things weren’t exactly good between Skullis and Shreena. Maybe she was moving on to Nyloth.”

“Think she helped him plan the job?” asked Bricker, “Make it look like a kidnapping, and run off together?”

“Love can make one do crazy things.”

Bricker considered this, twirling her moustache as she walked. “What about the kenku connection? Reeva swears it wasn’t her.”

“Well Lieutenant, hopefully this is just the place for us to find out.” 

They had arrived at the Bone and Barrel. It was a tavern like many on the outskirts of town. The outside was sparsely decorated and craving repairs. In short, it was a dump. Also like other taverns in the outskirts, it pretty much never closed, so even though it was shortly after sunrise, Bricker and Stunkbug were able to walk right in.

Inside, the tavern was considerably more well kept. A goblin stood behind a polished bar in a neat brown tunic, waiting for a drink order. A pair of bullywugs threw darts at a well worn dartboard at the far side of the room, and a kenku sat in a nearby booth, strumming a guitar and singing softly to himself. 

As Bricker and Stunkbug approached the kenku, they heard him finishing his song:

“We are, we arrrreee, the youth of the naaaaation.”

“Beautiful,” complimented Stunkbug, “an original?”

“Afraid not, kind sir. We kenku aren’t known for our creativity,” he responded, putting the guitar to one side. 

“You’re quite talented,” Stunkbug said, “have you been playing long?”

“Since I was old enough to hold one,” responded the Kenku in a thick, strange accent, “I was a even a bard in another life.”

“What made you choose _this_ life?” asked Bricker, looking around the room with more than a little disdain.

“The great Reeva’s what showed me the way, officer. She introduced me to a world I never even dreamed of, and I haven’t looked back,” he said with a rye smile. He continued, “But where are my manors. Welcome to the Bone and Barrel. My name’s Pordle. How can I help you fine folks today?”

“We’re investigating the fire in the nearby tenement the other night,” said Bricker. 

“A terrible thing, that,” said Pordle, solemnly, “the people in that neighborhood had nothing before, and now they have even less.”

“We heard it was a gang of kenku that did the job,” said Bricker. 

“That’s funny,” said Pordle, “I heard it was a drow, come down from on high to terrorize the poor outcasts.”

“Why not both?” said Stunkbug. 

“‘Cause we know all the kenku ‘round here, and none of them runs with a drow.”

“‘We’?” asked Bricker. 

“Me and the lady, Reeva. We got a real sense of community with our people. Know every single one in Ezry. If any of them were in the Skids that night, we’d have heard.”

“Where is the good lady now?” asked Stunkbug, knowing full well that Reeva was in hiding. 

“She hasn’t come in today, but I’ll be ‘happy to let her know you were asking about her.”

“So you are expecting her later?” asked Bricker.

“She don’t always fill me in on her whole schedule,” said Pordle, starting to show some frustration.

“I thought you were close,” pressed Stunkbug. 

“We are, good sir. Very close. She’s a busy lady. Just ‘cause she don’t come in for a few days don’t mean she’s hiding something.”

“So you haven’t seen her for a few days?” said Bricker, her tone rising slightly with excitement.

Pordle seemed to realize he had made a mistake. He tried to recover, “Eh I didn’t say that. You’re twisting my words on me. You’re trying to get me to say she was in the Skids the other night. Well it won’t work. She was with me all night.”

He was visibly flustered and Stunkbug feared losing him. He changed the subject but shared a knowing look with Bricker. Reeva may not have been at the fire, but she certainly wasn’t with Pordle either. 

“We aren’t trying to trick you, Pordle,” said Stunkbug reassuringly, “we just want some information. You seem like an important member of this community. Surely you’ve heard something that could help us.”

The kenku seemed to relax as Stunkbug talked. He puffed out his chest with pride at the bounty hunter’s compliments. 

Bricker followed Stunkbug’s lead, “We don’t want to take up much of your time. We know you’re very busy. Any information you could give would be helpful.”

“Well as fate would have it, I think I can help you. I’ve heard that unfortunate rumor about kenku starting the fire as well, so I took it upon myself to clear my people’s good name.”

“Have you found anything?” asked Stunkbug. 

“As a matter of fact, I have,” said Pordle triumphantly, “I thought to myself ‘if I wanted a whole gang of kenku to come to town and besmirch the reputation of the great Reeva, where would I go?’ Well the answer is, ‘just up the road to Galaderon.’ They got all kinds of folks, kenku included, who would do anything for a copper. And they don’t know nothin’ about Skullis, so they’d be dumb enough to try it. So I asked around, to see if anyone’s been taken an interest in Galderon who ain’t got no business doin’ so.”

He leaned back in his seat, clearly relishing the attention he was getting. 

“Turns out that Skullis’ lady friend been sendin’ quite a few letters out to Galaderon of late.”

“Shreena?” asked Bricker. 

“That’s the girl!” said Pordle, “I got a friend who works takin’ the letters down the road to the City on the Hill. He says she’s come by three times in the last month. She hands him a sealed envelope, then gives him ten gold pieces and tells him to throw it in the rubbish outside the city gates in Galaderon and forget he ever saw her. She’s the one who brought those kenku here. I know it.”

 _Well this is a strange turn of events,_ thought Stunkbug. _He paints quite a different picture than Reeva._ Pordle’s self-satisfied look told Stunkbug that he was done laying out his theory, so he changed directions, hoping he could keep the loose-beaked kenku talking. 

_“_ What do you know about Smoke?” asked Stunkbug. 

“I know that if you use it, you’ll probably end up a pile of ashes on the floor,” he said, “and I know I haven’t seen much of it since the fire.”

“Almost out of supply?” offered Bricker. 

“Hold on there, officer. I don’t know what you’re implyin’ about me, but I’m a legitimate businessman,” that sly smile returned as he spoke. “If my patrons engage in a little ‘enhancement’, that’s none of my concern. Live and let live, right?” He winked at Leitenant Bricker. She stifled a gag, expertly. 

“How do you know people aren’t using it?” asked Stunkbug. 

“You can tell a Smoke user just by lookin’ him. The eyes flash all different colors. Like the sun through a church window.”

Stunkbug remembered the exploding tabaxi from the barracks. She must have been high on Smoke, but no one reported her eyes flashing when she came in. 

“Listen officers, I got a busy day ahead of me, alright? You got anymore questions?” Pordle asked, impatiently. 

They didn’t, so they thanked him for his help and showed themselves out. As they returned to the bubble, Stunkbug was very quiet. 

“What’s going on with you?” asked Bricker, “you usually can’t wait to hear yourself talk.”

“I’m going through our little conversation in my head. A number of things aren’t adding up.”

“Tell me about it,” replied Bricker, “there is no way he was with Reeva the night of the fire. He obviously hasn’t seen her.”

“He also said the smoke supply is drying up, but Reeva told you that they were going to flooding the streets with it,” said Stunkbug. 

“That was before their meeting went sideways,” Bricker added. 

“The strangest thing he told us was about Shreena. Who do you suppose she’s been writing to in Galaderon? And why so secretively?”

Bricker stroked her moustache. She finally spoke, “You’re the one who said she was in love, right? Maybe a secret lover?”

“I said she was in love with _Nyloth,_ but it was just a theory. However it makes sense that she had a lover out of town. She wouldn’t be able to correspond with anyone in Ezry. Skullis would surely find out.”

“That’s if Pordle was even telling the truth about the letters. Maybe we didn’t actually learn anything from him at all.” 

“If that’s the case, we’re no closer to Nyloth _or_ Shreena,” said Stunkbug.

His words hung in the air between them as they returned to the precinct in silence. They were running out of time, and running out of ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the barracks, they found the cleanup had been completed, and it was business as usual. Bricker and Stunkbug made their way to Captain Ozwald’s office to report their findings so far. 

When the arrived, they found her talking with Lieutenant Frobish. She dismissed him as they entered, and he gave the pair a curt bow as he left.

Ozwald listened intently while they laid out everything they had learned so far. When they had finished she spoke, “It’s all very strange, but I don’t think we’re any closer to finding Nyloth, and we don’t have any hard evidence it was him.”

“We need to go to his company headquarters, and have a look around his office,” said Stunkbug.

“No way,” said Ozwald, “we don’t have enough for a warrant, and his underlings aren’t just going to let you waltz in there and poke around.”

“Maybe not,” said Bricker, “but we should go check in with them anyway. It’s been almost two days since the fire, maybe they’ve heard from Nyloth by now.”

“Fine,” said the Captain, “but you better find a lead fast. In the meantime, I’ll write to the Knight Captain in Galaderon and ask him if the kenku gangs could have been Nyloth‘ source of muscle on this.”

“Any news on the exploding tabaxi front?” asked Stunkbug.

“We don’t know much. She came in as a witness, not a perp, so she wasn’t search head to toe” said Ozwald.

“Who did you fire?” asked Stunkbug.

Ozwald sighed, “Lieutenant Frobish was able to convince me to show mercy. Officer Dandre will be working from the barracks for 2 weeks,”

“You are too kind,” said Stunkbug with a smile. 

Ozwald, blushed and looked away, causing Stunkbug to do the same. 

“Well if there is nothing else,” said Bricker, awkwardly, “I guess we’re off to Nightstar’s offices.”

Ozwald reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a small round stone and threw it to Bricker. “That’s a sending stone,” she said, “use it to call in if you find something. You can only use it once, ok?”

Bricker nodded, satisfied. She saluted her captain, but Ozwald had already shifted her attention to a stack of files on her desk. 

Nyloth was the founder and owner of the Nightstar Corporation, a shipping and merchant conglomerate situated in the commercial district of the inner city. The Nightstar building was the tallest in Ezry, composed of lavish offices, a spacious warehouse, and it even had an airship dock on the roof. When Stunkbug and the Bubble Knight arrived, Stunkbug looked the building up and down with awe.

“Never seen a tall building before?” asked Bricker striding up to the front door.

“Never one like this. It’s most impressive,” said Stunkbug with a whistle.

“A crime den is still a crime den, even if it’s the tallest one in town,” said Bricker, knocking loudly on the heavy wooden door.

The door was opened by a very tall, and very beautiful elf woman in a light blue robe. She smiled, saying, “Welcome to Nightstar, officers. My name is Carielle, please come in.”

As they entered, they saw the door was buffeted on both sides by very large barbarians in dark tunics. Each wielded a very sharp looking axe.

Carielle escorted Stunkbug and Bricker past the two guards as if she didn’t even notice them, to a reception area. The area sat at the bottom of an ornate staircase, lined with enchanted lanterns which cast it in a beautiful green light. Carielle offered them each an enchanted glass of water, which was ice cold despite the midday heat.

“How can I help you today?” Carielle asked, walking to an ornate desk situated at the front of the waiting area.

“We need to speak to whoever is in charge,” demanded Bricker

“While Mr. Nyloth is away on business, that would be Mr. Stadbury,” said Carielle , “He is our Executive Vice President, as well as Mr. Nyloth’s assistant.”

“Kind of a strange combination,” said Stunkbug, “a vice president who is also an assistant.”

“Mr. Nyloth is very private, and would only trust his company, and his personal schedule to someone he trusts completely,” said Carielle, “that is Mr. Stadbury.”

“Is he available?” asked Bricker.

“I’m afraid he cannot be disturbed for any reason,” said Carielle firmly, but with a trace of sympathy.

“Nonsense,” came a voice from atop the ornate staircase, “I always have time to speak with our illustrious bubble knights. Especially if it means this tiresome investigation might finally be over.”

A tall, thin drow man with long, braided, white hair and sharp features descended the staircase to the lobby and joined the group at the bottom. He held out his hand to Stunkbug saying, “I’m Hiram Stadbury.”

Stunkbug shook the hand saying only, “Stunkbug.”

“My my, officer. What an unusual name,” said Stadbury. 

“Lieutenant Candace Bricker,” said the Lieutenant, sticking out her gloved hand toward Stadbury. “He’s not a bubble knight,” she couldn’t help throwing in. 

Stadbury shook her hand firmly and motioned toward the staircase. “Shall we talk in my office?” he asked. 

Stadbury’s office was richly appointed, with ornate furniture and colorful rugs. His desk of intricately carved mahogany was clear except for two neat stacks of paper, and a leather bound book bearing the title ‘Nyloth’. He motioned to two overstuffed chairs on one side, and then sat down in an even fancier chair in the other. 

Bricker started by asking, “When was the last time you saw your employer?”

“Mr. Nyloth has been away from work for six days,” said Stadbury, opening the book. 

“Before that, he was in Galaderon on business. He returned the morning of the twelfth. He left on another business trip to the Western Territories on the evening of the thirteenth.”

“You have heard about the large tenement fire in Outer Ezry, correct?” asked Bricker. 

“Yes, officer. You Bubble Knights have come to ask me about it three times.”

“Then you are aware,” Stunkbug said, “that the fire took place on the night of the fifteenth, while your boss was away on business.”

“Of course,” nodded Stadbury. 

“Did anyone else from the company accompany him on this business trip?” asked Bricker. 

“No, Mr. Nyloth often travels alone.”

“And do you have any documentation about this trip?” asked Stunkbug, “Correspondence with business partners, receipts, something like that?”

“No. Mr. Nyloth is a very private man. He doesn’t keep such things for fear they may fall into the wrong hands,” said Stadbury, eyeing Stunkbug up and down.

“I have to say, Mr. Stadbury, it doesn’t look very good for your boss. We have witnesses putting him at the scene, he has no verifiable alibi, plus he appears to have gone into hiding,” Bricker counted off the evidence on her fingers as she spoke. She continued, “Not to mention his reputation for illicit business.”

Stadbury bristled at this last part, “I assure you, Lieutenant, I don’t know anything about illicit business. Whatever Mr. Nyloth does on his own time is his business. It has nothing to do with Nightstar.” 

“But you can’t really separate the two, can you?” said Stunkbug, sensing they had struck a nerve, “Surely his two businesses have a little bit of overlap.”

“I assure you, as long as I work here, this organization will NEVER have anything to do with R. Caine. Nightstar is one of the most successful business ventures in all of Bahumia. I would never let R. Caine jeopardize that.”

“But Nyloth would?” asked Bricker. 

“Not if he were half as smart as he thinks he is” said Stadbury with a touch of resentment in his voice. 

As he spoke, Stadbury drummed his fingers on the leather bound book. 

Stunkbug pointed to the book, saying, “Is that his calendar? Mind if we take a look?”

“I’m afraid that is out of the question!” said Stadbury, raising his voice slightly, “Mr. Nyloth’s privacy is his most valued possession. If you want to see this, you’ll have to produce a warrant.”

As he spoke, they heard a loud scream from below. “What in the world was that?” said Stadbury, standing up. He walked to the door, leaving the book on his desk. A loud explosion followed next and then more screams. 

“We better go check it out!” shouted Bricker, shouldering her way past Stadbury, who followed right behind her. Stunkbug followed too, but not before picking up the book and putting in his jacket pocket. 

When they reached the edge of the balcony overlooking the lobby, what they saw was a scene of complete chaos. The ornate furniture was now all burning in several small but intense fires. The two security guards lay prone near their posts, bleeding from stab wounds. A drow in the tattered remains of a very expensive tunic stood in the middle of the room, a short sword in one hand, and the throat of the screaming Carielle in the other. 

“Nyloth!” Stadbury yelled.

Stunkbug raced down the staircase with Bricker close behind him. When he got to the bottom, he summoned his lance and readied himself for a fight. Nyloth turned to look at him, and Stunkbug could see his eyes flashing different colors.

 _Smoke_ , Stunkbug thought to himself. _But why?_ Nyloth was a drow. He would be naturally gifted with magic. He wouldn’t have any need for R. Caine.

He didn’t have long to consider it. When Nyloth noticed him approaching with his lance, the drow sheathed his sword and conjured a fireball into his palm. He launched it at Stunkbug, who narrowly escaped the flames by leaping behind the already burning receptionist’s desk. Bricker used this opportunity to rush Nyloth with her sword but he swung the helpless Carielle in front of him. Bricker had to stop short to avoid stabbing the elf, and Nyloth hurled a second fireball at her. It slammed into her chest, but her enchanted armor deflected the flames harmlessly. 

By now, Stadbury had joined the fray. He waved his hands in a circular motion, creating a swirling ball of ice. He launched it toward Nyloth, but Nyloth deftly stepped out of the way. It slammed into the wall, sending an explosion of ice crystals out in all directions.”

“Hold your fire, you moron!” Bricker shouted, “You’ll hit Carielle!”

Stadbury held off attacking, but he was clearly looking for another opening. He yelled to Stunkbug, “Can you capture him?”

Before Stunkbug could answer, Nyloth let out a primal scream, “NOOOOOO! No prisoner, not his prisoner! Never again, never again!” He hurled another fireball at Stadbury and Bricker, and the two lept out of the way. Nyloth used the opportunity to grab Carielle’s wrist and pull her violently up the staircase.

Stunkbug pulled Bricker to her feet and together they gave chase up the stairs. Nyloth did not stop at the balcony overlooking the lobby. Instead he continued, pulling Carielle behind him, from floor to floor up the entire length of the building. Bricker pulled out the sending Stone that Ozwald had given her and activated it, shouting, “We need knights at the Nightstar building immediately. Nyloth is here and he’s headed to the roof. He’s got a hostage!” 

Periodically, Nyloth turned to throw a fireball haphazardly behind him, igniting desks, bookcases, and furniture as he went. Undeterred, Stunkbug and Bricker chased him all the way, dodging roaring flames and fleeing employees, until they finally burst through a door labeled, “Rooftop Shipping Port- Authorized Personnel Only.”

The two were panting when they finally caught up to Nyloth, who seemed more energized than ever. He had drawn his sword again, and was using it to hold off a group of dock workers who had been unloading an airship when the commotion had started. His other hand still held Carielle’s wrist tightly, though she was putting up an intense fight. When Nyloth saw Bricker and Stunkbug, he ran to the edge of the building and dangled Carielle precariously over the edge.

“No, no, no, no,no!” He screamed over the roaring wind, waving his sword wildly. Instinctively, they dropped their weapons and held up their hands. 

“Nyloth, please, let her go!” Stunkbug shouted.

“I won’t go back. Can’t go back, you can’t take me back. I won’t go back to him!”

As he spoke Stadbury caught up to the fray, and stood next to Bricker. Seeing him join the others, Nyloth waved Carielle over the edge. She gave a panicked scream, and wriggled violently.

“Carielle, don’t move!” yelled Bricker, “We won’t let him drop you.”

“Mr. Nyloth, please sir, don’t hurt her!” said Stadbury.

“Stay away, don’t touch me. You won’t take me back, you won’t take me!” Nyloth said, waving his sword wildly. 

“We don’t want to hurt you, Nyloth, we just want to get you to someplace safe.” Stunkbug pleaded.

Bricker looked over the edge of the building to the ground below and saw a large contingent of Bubble Knights assembled at the bottom. She saw a circle of mages conjuring a large column of air at the edge of the building. She had seen this type of spell used before to save people from falling out of burning buildings. She knew she had to stall Nyloth long enough to allow the air column to become strong enough to support Carielle’s weight. 

“Nyloth, we just want to talk, alright?” she said, reassuringly, “people have missed you. We didn’t know where you were. Why don’t you step over here and talk to us.”

Nyloth hesitated, and then screamed and shook Carielle by the wrist, causing her to scream yet again. He pointed his sword toward the recently unloaded airship, saying, “Escape. I will escape!”

“Ok Nyloth,” said Bricker, eyeing the slowly growing column of wind nervously, “We’ll let you go. Whatever you want. Just put her down.”

Nyloth relaxed and took a step away from the edge. Seeing this, Stadbury silently readied an ice ball in his palm. Stunkbug shook his head, but it was too late. Nyloth eyed the offensive spell and screamed in rage.

“Trick! A trick,” he yelled, and hurled Carielle off the roof, conjuring his own fireball in his newly freed hand. 

Bricker screamed, “No!” but held her ground. 

Stunkbug lept forward, attempting to grab the helpless elf, but he was too late. She had fallen. Nyloth wheeled around and launched his fireball at Stunkbug. He couldn’t react quickly enough and he felt the intense heat as he closed his eyes and braced himself. 

But suddenly, he felt not burning fire, but frigid cold. He opened his eyes and saw that Stadbury had completely separated him from Nyloth with a shield of solid, enchanted ice. He looked over the top of the barrier to find Nyloth rushing toward Stadbury, sword held over his head. 

Stadbury moved quickly, throwing up his own ice shield at the last second, but it was too late. Nyloth’s blade slammed into the ice, and it exploded in a hail of crystals. The razor sharp tip bit deep into Stadbury’s shoulder, and he dropped to his knees with a scream of pain. 

It was Bricker’s turn to launch an attack. She dropped her shoulder and ran full speed toward Nyloth, who was holding his sword high over his kneeling assistant. He saw her an instant too late, and was unable to deflect her attack. She hit him hard in the chest and he fell to the ground with the stout dwarf knight on top of him.

Stunkbug ran over and quickly cast a sleep spell on the struggling drow. He fought violently against both the spell and Bricker’s iron grip. Before he closed his eyes and faded into slumber he looked desperately at Stunkbug and whispered, “Don’t let him take me…” The flashing colors in his eyes faded, and he was out. 

Suddenly, the door to the stairwell burst open, and five Bubble Knights ran out into the roof. Stunkbug pulled Bricker to her feet, and together they turned Nyloth over to the Knights. Their hunt was over, and in the end, their quarry had found them.


	9. Chapter 9

Stunkbug and Bricker sat alone in an empty interrogation room, waiting for the mages to undo Stunkbug’s sleeping spell. Stunkbug could not believe the strange turn of events which had led them to this point. They had only gone to Nightstar to pump the assistant, Stadbury, for more information and had ended up walking out the front door with Nyloth in custody. He wasn’t exactly the criminal mastermind they had expected, but the orc supposed he should not be choosy. He couldn’t shake the feeling, however, that it had all gone a little too perfectly. 

He turned to Bricker, who was jotting down questions for the interrogation in her notebook. “How is Carielle doing?” he asked. 

“Very well, considering she fell off of the tallest building in the city. The air cushion was sufficiently powerful to keep her from striking the ground at full speed. She’s alive. The doctors say she’ll probably wake up,” replied Bricker, not looking up from her notes. 

“How did you know the mages would catch her?” Stunkbug asked.

“I didn’t. But I knew I wouldn’t be able to reach her in time either way. I couldn’t afford to give up my positional advantage to try and save her.”

“Played it by the book, huh?” said Stunkbug, feeling his anger grow. “You were closer than I was. You had a much better chance of saving her. She was an innocent bystander.”

“Like I said,” growled Bricker, finally looking up from her writing, “she’d have fallen either way. If I had stepped out of position, I never would have been able to take Nyloth down, and we might all have died. I knew the Knights were preparing the spell, and she had a chance.” Bricker put her quill down and stared at Stunkbug. She continued, “Do you think I wanted to let her drop? Of course not. I was sick when I saw her go over the side, but there was nothing I could do. I had to keep my focus on the mission and follow the protocols. What if I had jumped to reach her and we had both fallen? How would you have beaten Nyloth? Or kept him from burning the whole building down? How many lives would that have cost?”

Stunkbug heard Bricker’s voice start to quaver, but she continued, “I know you think I’m cold, bounty hunter, but I’m not. I just know that following the rules, even when it’s hard, saves lives.”

Stunkbug was speechless. He reached out a hand and touched Bricker’s shoulder. She let it linger for a long moment, and then the spell was broken. 

She shook his hand off and returned to her notebook, saying, “On a similar note, you’re lucky Stadbury was there to pull your ass from the fire. So to speak.”

“Any news on him?” asked Stunkbug, taking a cue from Bricker, and letting the moment pass. 

“His wound was not serious,” said Bricker, keeping her head down over her notes, “they’re keeping him overnight for observation. He may be in shock.”

 _Aren’t we all_ , Stunkbug thought, leaning back and shoving his hands into his pockets. He was surprised to find something there he hadn’t remembered. He pulled it out and his eyes grew wide.

In the heat of the showdown with Nyloth, he had forgotten that he had pocketed the datebook before he left Stadbury’s office. He opened the book and started leafing through it. The entries were clearly written by two different hands. Most of the entries were highly detailed and written in a very precise script. The other entries however, were scrawled quickly and sloppily in broken sentences and vague codes. 

Stunkbug leafed to the current day and read:

_Morning: Breakfast with Gnomish Banking Clan Representative Gilkin Stump at Nightstar Conference Room. Afternoon meeting with shipping and receiving department heads at Nightstar conference room._

Stunkbug turned the page to see what was entered for the night of the fire, but felt the book slam shut in front of him. He looked up and into the livid face of Lieutenant Bricker. 

“What the hell are you doing with that?” she asked in a low growl. 

“I picked it up from Stadbury’s desk before the fight broke out. It’s a full record of everything Nyloth has been up to!” Stunkbug said, trying to curb his excitement. 

“What it is,” said Bricker, “is improperly handled evidence. This may have jeopardized the entire investigation!”

“What are you talking about?” Stunkbug asked, dazed, “I saved it from being burned up by that monster!”

“You took it without a warrant.”

“Yeah, from the middle of a building-wide magical duel with at least two dead. I think that counts as a crime scene. You don’t need a warrant to get evidence at a crime scene.”

“At a crime scene,” Bricker said through clenched teeth, “all of the evidence needs to be collected, categorized, and tagged on site. This is why I didn’t want to work with a rule-breaker! We can’t read that.”

Stunkbug couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The book sitting on the table in front of him was quite possibly the key to solving the entire mystery and Bricker was worried about procedure?

“Bricker, be rational,” he pleaded. “You were with me the whole time, you know I didn’t tamper with this. If we submit it to evidence now, we won’t get it back for hours, maybe a day. Nyloth is on his way to be interrogated _right now_. He probably knows where Shreena is. We can’t afford to wait. Something in this book could be the key to cracking him. We can’t waste anymore time!”

Bricker hesitated. Again, the bounty hunter and his rule breaking were putting the investigation in danger, but again, he was right. With Nyloth in custody, Shreena could be anywhere, and she was probably alone. Finding her before something bad happened had now become a race against the clock. 

“Ok,” she said, “we read it quickly. Then after the interrogation _I_ will take the book to evidence and you will not touch it again. Understood?”

“Yes fine,” Stunkbug said as he slammed the book open to the week of the fire. He filled Bricker in on what he had already deduced. 

“So two different people make appointments in the book?” Bricker asked. 

“Yes, presumably Stadbury and Nyloth himself. The Stadbury entries are neat and well detailed. The Nyloth entries are jumbled and hastily encoded.”

“What does it say on the night of the fire?” asked Bricker. 

Stunkbug flipped to the page, “Business trip in Galaderon leading up to the thirteenth, written by Stadbury, just like he told us. Then he was supposed to have a lunch meeting with clients on the 14th, but that is crossed out. Then on the day of the fire, no appointments, but some of that strange code.” 

Stunkbug pointed to the page and Bricker studied it. The day of the 15th was completely blocked off , and the box contained an illustration of a cloud followed by the digits 7-4-6, and finally, a crude drawing of a castle with one extremely tall rampart. 

“That number,” said Bricker, in a sudden realization, “that’s the address of the tenement building! 746 Hightower Avenue!”

“Hightower?” asked Stunkbug, pointing to the large structure jutting out of the sketched castle.

“But what does the cloud represent?”

“Not a cloud, Lieutenant, a puff of Smoke.”

“Oh Pelor, this is it,” said Bricker, not attempting to mask her excitement. “He has the meeting in his datebook. This proves he was involved!”

Stunkbug breathed a sigh of relief. They had done it. With this book, they had Nyloth dead to rights. Now they would only need to press him to find out what he had done with Shreena. 

Stunkbug went to close the book, when something strange caught his eye. He pointed to the days surrounding the fire and asked, “Do you notice anything strange about the appointments surrounding the 15th?”

“No,” said Bricker, “they look like normal, boring appointments.”

“Exactly,” said Stunkbug, “They’re just business as usual, and they’re all located right here in Ezry.”

“So what?”

“So Stadbury has every detail of every one of Nyloth’s legitimate business appointments recorded precisely in this book. They stretch out all the way until the end is the year.”

“Get to the point, bounty hunter,” said Bricker, starting to get annoyed.

“The point is, Stadbury told us that Nyloth was away on business in the Western Territories from the thirteenth through today, yet he has at least five appointments during that time, all inside Ezry.”

Realization dawned on Bricker’s face, “So if he wasn’t in the Western Territories, where was he?”

“I think we’ll have our chance to ask right now.” 

The door to the interrogation room opened and Nyloth was led in by a gnome in a lab coat and Captain Ozwald. They sat him down and joined Bricker and Stunkbug on the opposite side of the table. Nyloth sat motionless, his eyes open, yet completely vacant.

Ozwald spoke first, “This is Doctor Whipple. We asked him to help us bring Nyloth out of the sleep spell you cast on him.”

“It took longer than I expected. It was just a simple sleep spell,” said Stunkbug. 

“True,” said Whipple, “but there is something far more complicated going on here. Nyloth’s mind appears to have been… for lack of a better term… fractured.”

“From a sleep spell?” asked Stunkbug, incredulous. 

“No, I’m afraid your spell is not responsible. The damage he has sustained would have been from much more long term magical exposure.”

“The Doctor believes,” said Ozwald, slowly, “that Nyloth has been under a very crude sedation or mind control spell for at least four days. It has caused his mind to become detached from reality..”

 _Four days?_ Thought Stunkbug, _that would mean…_ “The fire…” he whispered.

“He would have been under the spell during the fire,” Ozwald said, dejected.

“He didn’t seem very sedated when he was hurling fireballs and throwing innocent bystanders off the roof,” said Bricker.

“The mania that you witnessed would have been caused by a combination of the botched spell, and the unstable blend of R. Caine we found on his person,” said Doctor Whipple, holding up a small beaker.

“Smoke,” said Stunkbug and Bricker in unison. 

“Exactly,” said Whipple 

Bricker asked the group, “So where does this leave us?”

“If it wasn’t Nyloth, then who was the drow that our witnesses saw at the fire?” Ozwald asked the group.”

“It must have been Stadbury, posing as Nyloth,” offered Bricker. 

Stunkbug looked at the catatonic Nyloth seated before them, then to Bricker. “But why?” he asked. 

“To frame Nyloth,” said Bricker. “You remember how he reacted when we mentioned Nyloth’s criminal dealings. He was disgusted. Maybe he thought he could get Nyloth out of the way, and run Nightstar cleanly.”

“So he ambushes Nyloth when he returns from Galaderon, then goes to the meeting as him, and brings a gang of kenku with him,” Stunkbug said, stroking his chin.

“It explains why he didn’t use Nyloth’s regular crew,” said Bricker. 

“But does Stadbury have connections to the kenku gangs in Galaderon?” 

“Actually,” interjected Ozwald, “I heard back from the paladins in Galaderon, and they have no reason to believe it was a local crew. They were all accounted for during the fire. They did say, however, that a group of kenku came through the slums a week or so ago. Papers said they were from Galetop Ridge. The paladins aren’t sure when they left the city.”

Bricker stood up, excitedly, “Stadbury must have hired them from out of town so nobody would know them!”

“But how would he have known so far ahead of time?” asked Ozwald, “Galetop Ridge is more than a week’s journey from Galaderon. If what you say is true, and he doesn’t have anything to do with the criminal enterprise, how would he have even known about the meeting?” 

Stunkbug looked at Bricker and tapped the appointment book on the table. Bricker swallowed and held out her hand for it. 

“We recovered this from Stadbury’s office,” she said, opening it to the date of the fire. “Stadbury keeps Nyloth’s legitimate appointments in the same book as his shady ones. He would have definitely seen this,” she pointed at the page, “It’s a crude code that indicates a meeting about Smoke at the address of the fire.”

Ozwald’s eyes went wide. “Why was this not in the evidence list?”

Stunkbug sighed and cleared his throat, but Bricker interrupted him. 

“That’s my fault, Captain. I found it on the scene and didn’t have the chance to properly process it,” her face was a mask of shame. Stunkbug stared at her puzzled, but she continued. “I understand if you need to suspend me for this. I broke the rules, and I must be punished.”

Ozwald looked at Bricker and then to the book. She sighed, “Bricker, you are an exemplary officer. I know you would never tamper with evidence, and this is the smoking gun we need to prove the whole thing. I’ll let this slide, but consider yourself on notice.”

Bricker looked as though she had just been sentenced to death. Stunkbug looked away. What she had done had probably saved the investigation, but the cost was heavy for a knight like her. 

Ozwald stood and paced the room, laying out the whole sinister plan, “So Stadbury captures Nyloth and keeps him sedated, probably at the Nightstar headquarters somewhere. Goes to the Smoke meeting with his hired kenku crew, and burns the place down, knowing Skullis would blame Nyloth.”

“And retaliate against his dealers,” added Stunkbug, “cleaning up the whole shadow organization for Stadbury.”

“He kept Nyloth sedated, probably hoping to get rid of him after the heat died down a little, but your visit only made him nervous,” said Ozwald. “When you showed up, he tried to kill Nyloth before meeting with you, by forcing him to overdose on the smoke, but instead it just sent him into a frenzy.”

Stunkbug had to admit, it made a lot of sense, but something still nagged at him. Something about the theory didn’t fit. 

Bricker gave voice to Stunkbug’s concerns, saying, “Why did he save Stunkbug from Nyloth on the roof?”

“What?” asked Ozwald, barely listening. 

“Nyloth was about to incinerate me,” said Stunkbug, “I was completely vulnerable after trying to catch Carielle. If Stadbury hadn’t cast an ice shield around me, I’d most certainly be dead.”

“And it left Stadbury open Nyloth’s sword attack, “added Bricker.” Why would he not just let Nyloth kill Stunkbug, and then use the opening to kill Nyloth?”

“Who cares?” said Ozwald, “Sometimes criminals do stupid things. That’s what keeps us in business.”

She placed her hand on Stunkbug’s shoulder. “You did great work for us. You brought in Nyloth, and we have enough evidence to bring down Stadbury as well.”

“But Captain...” said Bricker.

Ozwald held up a hand to silence her, “That’s enough, Lieutenant. Bring that book down to evidence and have it _properly_ processed. I’ll have knights waiting for Stadbury at the hospital when he wakes up.”

“What about Shreena?” asked Stunkbug, “She’s still missing.”

“We’ll question Stadbury about her, but I see no reason why he would have taken her. She probably just ran off to get away from Skullis. Either way, it’s none of your concern.”

“I could track her down,” offered Stunkbug. “I _am_ a bounty hunter.”

“No one has reported her missing, so with the case closed, there’s nothing more we can do. Consider your part in this case, officially over.”

Ozwald turned to leave the room but faced Stunkbug once more saying, “See Frobish for your payment. Again, great work. Thank you, Stunkbug.” She winked at him, and left the room.

Stunkbug turned and stared at the motionless Nyloth sitting across from him. His expression was blank, his eyes wide. It almost looked like he was afraid, but he didn’t move a muscle. 

“Yeah,” Stunkbug whispered to himself, “great work.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Thank you again, Stunkbug. We really couldn’t have done it without you.” Frobish said as he dropped the bag of gold coins into the bounty hunters large, orcish hand. 

“Any time, Frobish.” He replied as he turned to leave the barracks. He had been paid well, but the victory felt hollow. Maybe it was the shock of the fight at Nightstar, or the realization that the man who had saved him on the roof was about to go to prison for the rest of his life. Or maybe it was the fact that he was no closer to taking revenge on Skullis for what happened to his brother. He knew that Shreena was out there too, probably scared and alone. Whatever it was, he didn’t have that feeling of fulfillment he normally got from closing a case. He decided he needed a drink.

“Bounty hunter!” came a voice from the opposite side of the precinct. 

He stopped and turned to see Bricker jogging toward him. He nodded. 

She had changed out of her uniform armor and was now wearing a casual looking grey tunic and tan trousers. He had never seen Bricker in street clothes before, and the image was slightly off putting.

“Case closed I guess,” she said, holding out her hand. He shook it, but shrugged. 

“Is it? Something just doesn’t feel right.”

“I know what you mean. The evidence is there, but it just doesn’t feel like a solve.”

“Why don’t we grab a drink,” he asked Bricker, “I can see you’re off duty, and the Captain was pretty clear that I am too. After all this, I’d say we earned it.”

“Don’t think this means we’re friends,” she said harshly, but softened when she saw the hurt on his face. She added, “But you weren’t the worst partner I’ve ever had. I’d be glad to share a drink with you.”

“Come on,” he said, “I know a place.”

The Blue Mana Inn and Tavern was one of the most upscale taverns in all of Ezry. Being inside the bubble, it was far cleaner and more lavishly decorated than the bars of the slums. The tables were large and surrounded by comfortable chairs, and the floors were clean and decorated with rugs from various faraway realms. The bar itself was polished to a shine, and manned by a swirling air elemental. 

Bricker had never been inside this establishment before, but Stunkbug was a regular. 

“Stunkbug!” called a voice from the bar. 

“Hello, Francois,” he responded, waving to a very sharply dressed dwarf gentleman. The dwarf returned to his conversation with a group of female elves, and Bricker and Stunkbug sat in a secluded booth near the back. 

A beautiful elf woman came to the table and asked their drink orders. 

“Beer,” mumbled Bricker. 

“Have him whip me up something special, Renee,. I could use a new experience tonight,” said Stunkbug. 

When she left, Stunkbug turned to Bricker and asked, “Do you really think it was Stadbury?”

Bricker shrugged, “I don’t know. Everything we’ve got is pointing to him, but it just doesn’t add up for me. Why would he save you on the roof?”

“I’ve been wondering exactly that,” replied Stunkbug,” and why would he try to overdose Nyloth with us in the building? It was so risky.”

“And what about Shreena?” asked Bricker, “are we really just supposed to forget about her?”

“What else can we do?” asked Stunkbug, “I guess she’s not really missing.”

“Reeva seemed to think she was in very real danger,” said Bricker, fiddling with her moustache. 

“I don’t like it anymore than you,” said Stunkbug, “but you heard the Captain. The case is closed. I’ll have to back off.”

“Look who’s decided to play by the book at the exact wrong time,” said Bricker, rolling her eyes. 

“Someone once told me that following the rules, even when it’s hard, saves lives,” replied Stunkbug.

Before Bricker could respond, Renee returned with their drinks and placed a note on the table in front of Stunkbug. “Looks like you’ve got a secret admirer, hun. A hooded lady paid for your drinks and told me to give you this.”

Stunkbug and Bricker scanned the bar wildly, but didn’t see anyone in a hood.

“What did she look like?” he asked, trying to remain calm. 

“I didn’t get a good look, but if you find her, you tell her to stay away, alright? You’re all mine,” Renee winked as she walked back toward the bar. 

“I’ll never understand what women see in you,” said Bricker, rolling her eyes. 

“Let’s focus, shall we, Lieutenant?” he said, opening the note and reading aloud:

_Meet me in the alley. I have information about Skullis. Come now. Tell no one._

Stunkbug looked at Bricker and motioned toward the door with his head, “Let’s go.”

“I knew this thing wasn’t over,” she said, sliding out of the booth. 

When the pair exited the inn, they saw that it had started to rain. Stunkbug pulled his coat tighter, and Bricker flipped up a cloth hood from the back of her tunic. Stunkbug enjoyed the rain in Ezry. The drops made the faintest flashes of light as they passed through the bubble, and when lightning flashed, it illuminated everything in a slightly pink hue. Whenever a storm came through, one was always treated to a breathtaking light show. 

They rounded the corner to the alley and saw it was empty. It was littered with garbage cans and piles of crates that the local businesses had discarded, but no sign of a mysterious hooded woman. They turned to leave, when a flash of lightning brought the alley into sharp focus, and they saw a tall, hooded figure emerge from behind the debris. 

They stepped closer and she held up a hand. “That’s close enough,” came a stern, feminine voice.

“Your note said you had information about our case,” said Stunkbug, straining to make out the face under the cloak. 

“No, I said I had information about Skullis,” said the hooded figure, “I know Nyloth has returned, so your investigation is over.”

“It wasn’t Nyloth,” said Bricker, “we’ve arrested an imposter.”

“No, that’s impossible. You’ve got it wrong,” said the stranger, shaking her head, “it was Nyloth. I was there.”

“You were there?” asked Stunkbug in disbelief. 

The stranger did not seem to hear him, she seemed to be talking to herself, “If it wasn’t him… what was the point?” 

“Ma’am?” said Bricker, “Maybe you better come with us.” She took a step forward, and the hooded woman snapped out of her daze.

“Stop right there!” she said holding up her hands. Blue energy crackled around her fingertips, and up her arm. Stunkbug could see the faintest hint of multicolored light eminating from beneath her white hood. 

Smoke. But she seemed very unsure of herself. Probably her first time on R. Caine. 

Stunkbug put a steadying hand on Bricker’s shoulder and she stepped back. 

“Alright,” he said, “we’ll stay right here. Tell us your name.”

She hesitated, and suddenly Stunkbug was hit with a flash of insight. 

“Shreena?”

As if to confirm his suspicions, a bolt of lightning cast the the dark alley into a brilliant rosy light, and he could make out the distinctive feline features of a tabaxi under the white hood. 

She sighed and let her hood fall, revealing herself to be the dark-furred woman they had been searching for. 

“You’ve got a lot of people looking for you,” said Bricker, recalling her run-in with Reeva the other night. 

“And I can never let them find me.” Shreena said, determination in her voice attempting to cover up the unmistakable sound of fear. 

“We can help, but you have to come with us,” Bricker offered.

“You can’t keep me safe. I’ll never be safe in this city. He has people everywhere. 

“Skullis?” Stunkbug asked, trying to remain calm, “Help me find him, and he can never hurt you again. I’ll see to it personally.”

“Stunkbug!” scolded Bricker. 

“You’ll never find him. He’s too smart. I can’t help you, I’m sorry. It’s too late for me,” said Shreena. Her voice was sympathetic, as if she knew Stunkbug’s pain intimately. 

“What did you want to tell us about him?” asked Bricker.

“He knows Nyloth is back, and he’s going after everyone he thinks was involved that night,” said Shreena.

“We have Nyloth in protective custody,” said Bricker, “He’d have to storm the Bubble Knight barracks to get to him.”

“I don’t care about Nyloth. He can go to hell for all I care. Skullis is going after Reeva,” Shreena said, “you have to help her. He thinks she supplied Nyloth with the kenku. Like she was trying to overthrow him or something.”

“I spoke with Reeva,” said Bricker, “she knew he’d come for her. She’s in hiding.”

“He’s tired of waiting. He’s going after her second in command. He’s going to torture him until he gives Reeva up. You have to stop him,” Shreena was pleading now, her voice had grown desperate.

“Pordle?” asked Stunkbug.

Shreena nodded. “Skullis will do it too. He’s ruthless,” she paused, “he’s a monster.”

“When is he going to do it?” Asked Stunkbug.

“You don’t have long,” said Shreena, “They’re going to pick him up on his way home from the Bone and Barrel. He usually leaves around midnight”

“An hour,” said Bricker.

“How do you know all this?” Asked Stunkbug.

“I still have friends in the outer-city,” Shreena said. She turned to Stunkbug. “Friends who hear things. Friends who told me you owe them a favor.”

 _Dancer_ , he thought, but said nothing.

“You have to save Reeva. The things he’ll do to her…” In the dim light, Stunkbug could see that Shreena was shaking. 

“Where can we find you if we need you?” Bricker asked.

“You can’t, I’m leaving town tonight. I’m never coming back,” when she said it, Stunkbug could hear that she meant it. She was his best chance at finding Skullis. He couldn’t let her just slip away.

“Bricker, can you go to the Bone and Barrel, and pick up Pordle?” he asked the dwarf.

“Sure, I’ll bring him to the barracks and let Ozwald figure out what to do with him.”

“Shreena, let me take you somewhere safe,” pleaded Stunkbug, “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. If you run now, you’ll be on the run the rest of your life. Help me bring Skullis down.”

Shreena opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. Silent tears welled up in her eyes. Stunkbug was sure he had convinced her.

A loud crash behind them made Stunkbug and Bricker turn around. A dwarf in a chef’s clothes threw a heavy sack of refuse into a nearby dumpster, and then disappeared back into the back entrance of the Blue Mana.

When they turned back, Shreena was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

“No! Stop! Please!” Stunkbug yelled into the night, taking off down the alley, away from the Blue Mana. 

“Stunkbug!” Bricker called after him.

He paused just long enough to say, “You go get Pordle. I can’t let her get away. She’s my only chance at finding Skullis!”

Stunkbug raced down the alley and exploded out into the street at the other end. It was largely deserted, due to the weather and the late hour, but a group of gnomes walking by gave the orc a very strange look as they passed. 

Stunkbug looked left and right but saw no sign of the hooded tabaxi. He chose a direction and took off but after 10 minutes and several futile twists and turns later, he had to admit to himself that he had lost her. He slammed his fist into a building in a rage. _How could I let her get away like that?_ The memory of the muscular white-furred tabaxi murdering his brother stuck in his mind the entire way home. He felt further away from Skullis than he had ever been. He just wanted to pour himself a glass of whiskey, and forget about this entire cursed case. 

Elsewhere in the city, Bricker was jogging swiftly toward the Bone and Barrel. Stunkbug’s running off was surprising, but it made little difference. This new information meant the Bubble Knights would need to offer protection to Pordle until they could determine if the threat to his life was credible, but Captain Ozwald had made it very clear that Stunkbug was no longer affiliated with the Bubble Knights. Bricker’s main concern was convincing a criminal like Pordle that he needed to come with her voluntarily. He might resist, but Bricker was confident she could make him see reason in the end. 

When she arrived at the tavern, the place was much livelier than the last time she had visited. There were several patrons drinking at the bar, and a few scattered groups at tables around the room. Many of the patrons had the sluggish, sallow look of habitual R. Caine users, and all of them regarded her with faint disinterest. She knew she stuck out here, but she was very glad she wasn’t wearing her uniform.

She approached the bartender, the goblin who was working when she was here last, and asked him where Pordle was. 

He motioned toward a door in the back of the bar, but put his hand up to stop her when she took a step toward it, “Staff only,” he said, “I’ll get him for you.”

A moment later, the kenku emerged from the room, and walked over to Bricker. “Lieutenant,” he said, “How in the world are ya? Come to have a drink?”

“I’m afraid not,” she looked around the bar and saw she had more eyes on her than she would like, “do you have someplace private we could talk?”

“I was just about to head home, believe it or not. Would you like to take a walk?”

Bricker considered the proposal. She thought if he was away from his tavern, Pordle might be easier to convince. Plus, if things got confrontational, she wouldn’t want him to be around so many R. Caine users. “Yes,” she finally said, “let’s go.

When Stunkbug arrived at his apartment, he immediately poured himself a drink and walked to his sitting room. Despite Stunkbug’s humble beginnings, his chosen field was quite lucrative. His apartment was very richly appointed, with beautiful paintings adorning the walls and thick colorful rugs. His sitting room contained several overstuffed chairs with bright purple cushions and a magic orb that bathed the room in perpetual twilight. 

Before he sat down, he walked to the orb and waved his hand in front of it, causing it to begin playing light jazz music performed by an elven quartet Stunkbug had never heard of. He settled into one of the chairs and began reflecting on the details of the case.

It was clear that Nyloth wasn’t the mastermind that they had suspected at the beginning. If the doctor was right, and he had been in this state for days, there was no way he could have planned and executed the job. There must have been someone else pulling the strings. The theory that Stadbury had subdued and impersonated Nyloth answered most of the questions, but there were still plenty of problems with it. Why had Stadbury protected Stunkbug on the roof? Why was Shreena so sure that Nyloth had been at the fire?

Shreena herself provided a number of complications as well. Where had she been this whole time? If she wasn’t writing to Galaderon to recruit a gang, who had she been writing to? Had Pordle made the whole thing up?

The jazz song ended, and the next began. It was a blues tune performed by a kenku bard named Scrawlfoot. It was one of Stunkbug’s favorites, and he was distracted from the case when it began to play. _Kenku bards are rare indeed,_ he thought, _Scrawlfoot is one of only a handful in the whole world._ He thought that was probably a good thing. Bards are capable of some pretty influential magic, and all of the kenku that he had encountered had been tricksters or worse. _Still,_ he thought, _I feel like I’ve met a kenku bard, not too long ago._

Suddenly, a thought dawned on Stunkbug, and he stood bolt upright, letting his drink fall to the floor. He raced to a nearby bookshelf and frantically searched through the volumes until he found the one he was looking for.

_Bardic Inspiration and Other Musical Effects_

Stunkbug leafed through the pages furiously until he found what he was looking for. His half-orc face paled. Without even turning off the music, Stunkbug sprinted back through his apartment door and down the hall to the stairs. He prayed that he wasn’t too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Bricker and Pordle walked through the night, toward the bubble. She had relayed the story that Shreena had told them to the kenku and he had not offered much resistance to her proposal of protection. He simply asked that they take back streets while outside the bubble, so that he wasn’t seen by anyone he knew.

“So ya met Shreena did ya?” He asked, conversationally.

“Yes, we couldn’t believe it either. We were sure she had been captured, maybe even killed,” replied Bricker.

“I still think she’s behind the whole thing. I’ve never trusted her.”

“Either way, she’s back in the wind, and I don’t think anyone will find her soon,” said Bricker.

As they turned into an alley behind a butcher’s shop, Bricker asked, “Have you seen Reeva lately?”

“The good lady hasn’t blessed me with her presence yet, but I think now that ol’ Nyloth is back, we’ll be getting to the bottom of this whole misunderstanding right quick, don’t you Lieutenant?”

She didn’t want to give away any details of the case, so she just nodded her head.

Pordle chuckled to himself, “I had a cousin in Galetop who used to say ‘The truth is like a fire elemental. The longer you try to hide it, the worse it’ll burn ya in the end.”

Bricker paused for a brief moment. _Galetop?_ She thought, _Isn’t that where the Captain said the gang that passed through Galaderon came from?_ She swallowed hard, but tried to remain calm. “A lot of kenku up at Galetop? I thought it was mostly aarakocra up there?”

“Mostly yeah,” he said absently, “but my family are the exception. We been there for 4 generations.”

Bricker’s stomach dropped. She reached down to draw her long sword, but realized it wasn’t there. _Damn!_ she thought, _at least I have this._ She thought of the club in her belt at the small of her back. 

As casually as she could manage, she asked, “So you probably know every kenku in Galetop, huh?”

Pordle stopped walking and turned to face Bricker, who instinctively took a few steps back. His casual smile had turned into a vicious snarl, “Well I guess the secrets out now, eh?”

Stunkbug raced through the streets of Outer Ezry, his owl familiar soaring overhead, scanning the dark city below. As he ran, he cursed himself for missing the clues that had been in front of him the whole time.

He and Bricker had been asking themselves the wrong questions from the beginning. They were so preoccupied with why Nyloth and Stadbury had engineered the plan, they couldn’t see that they were merely pawns. The true mastermind was in front of them the whole time.

Because Nyloth had been completely catatonic when he came to after their fight, they had assumed that he had been under a sedation spell, but something Ozwald had said at the barracks had stuck with him. 

_Nyloth has been under a very crude sedation or mind control spell for at least four days._

_Mind control spell._

Stadbury hadn’t sedated him so that he could take Nyloth’s place. Someone had used mind control to force Nyloth to attack the tenement, but then lost control of him in the aftermath. Someone with the ability to cast such a powerful spell, but without the expertise to maintain it under pressure was responsible. Someone like a failed bard. 

The owl screeched loudly and dove between two buildings. This was the signal that Stunkbug had instructed the bird to use when he had found Bricker. Stunkbug picked up his pace to an all out sprint, unsure of what he’d find. 

Bricker drew her club quickly in anticipation of a rush attack, but Pordle turned and sprinted down the alley. Bricker gave chase, but by the time she had closed the distance, she saw she was too late. 

Pordle threw an empty glass vial to the ground and wiped the remnants of powder from his beak. His eyes flashing, he pointed a gloved finger at Bricker and a vortex of air shot right toward her hand.

She felt the club fly from her grasp and into the dark of the alley behind her. Almost immediately a powerful gust of wind lifted her off her feet and threw her hard into the wall of the butcher shop building. She struggled to her feet, casting about frantically for something to use to defend herself. Before she could find anything, another powerful gust pushed her straight down the alley. She tumbled, head over feet, out of the alley and into the street.

Picking herself up once again, she noticed she had landed close to her club. She picked it up and slipped it back into her belt. It would do her no good if she couldn’t get close to Pordle, and for now, that would be impossible.

She saw her adversary sprinting out of the alley, and she turned to run and find some cover, hoping to get the drop on him, but as soon as she turned, she ran headfirst into the breastplate of a large, and very winded orc.

“Bounty hunter!,” she yelled, “how did you…”

“Get down!” Stunkbug said, dropping to his knees and pulling Bricker down with him. A massive wooden crate wizzed over their heads and smashed into a nearby horse cart. People began peering out of their homes, and taverns, stirred by the comotion.

“We need to take this off the streets so no one gets hurt,” said Bricker, climbing to her feet.

“There,” said Stunkbug, pointing a hundred yards away toward a large building. “That’s a warehouse, no one will be working there now. Let’s go.”

Stunkbug didn’t wait for a response. He took off running, with Bricker and Pordle close behind. As soon as he reached the door, he moved to open it but found it was locked. Stunkbug was about to curse his bad luck when a powerful stream of air sent Bricker hurtling into his back, pushing both them through the door. Shards of broken wood littered the ground, but they had made it inside. 

The warehouse was filled with row after row of crates and storage racks reaching from floor to ceiling. The pair ran to hide behind a tall pile of grain sacks and watched the open doorway. 

Bricker whispered, “What are you doing here?”

“I discovered that it was Pordle responsible for the whole thing. He used to be a bard. He must have used a mind control technique to force Nyloth into attacking the meeting. He’s the only one with the ability to do it, and the motive.”

“What motive?” asked Bricker, but it was too late. The glowing eyes of the R. Caine crazed kenku appeared in the dark doorway, accompanied by deranged laughter.

“Come on officers, don’t go hiding on your ol’ pal now,” Pordle said as he walked slowly down the aisles, meticulously checking every hiding place. “You know,” he said, “I’m really not even the guy you’re after. Maybe I was the muscle, but the girl was the brains.” He finished searching his first row and turned down the next.

Stunkbug could see he was checking the row right next to theirs, so they would have to move. “Bricker,” he whispered, “let’s try to keep him talking. Keep him distracted. I’ll try to sneak around behind him.”

She nodded silently, pointing toward the back of the warehouse, and moving off toward the front. Walking slowly, she called out, “What girl? Reeva?”

“Don’t make me laugh!” said Pordle, changing directions to follow Bricker’s voice. “Reeva’s so far under Skullis’ thumb she can clip his nails with her beak. No, Reeva would be happy licking his boots and eating his scraps for the rest of eternity.”

“But not you?” said Bricker, changing directions. She had lost sight of Stunkbug in the stacks, and she hoped he was still hidden.

“Oh no, my lady. Not me. Not Pordle. I’m destined for great things.” He hurled a crate against the wall with a blast of wind to illustrate his point. Bricker jumped, but remained hidden. 

Pordle continued, “And the girl was the first step toward my destiny. Until she fucked it all up by disappearing.”

“You’re talking about Shreena,” said Bricker as if she had known the whole time. In reality, though, she had to stifle her surprise while she continued to move around the warehouse.

“She came to me, ya know. Not the other way ‘round. She said ‘I got a plan that will put us both on top, you and me.” 

“And you trusted her?” asked Bricker. 

“I didn’t need to. I just needed her to bring me Nyloth, and then die in that fire,” said Pordle. He rounded a corner and fired a vortex clear from one end of the warehouse to the other, tossing hay, grains, and little toy boats into the air. Bricker managed to scramble to a new hiding place, carefully avoiding the flying debris.

“So she was the one who captured Nyloth, and you controlled his mind.”

“It was a thing of beauty, Lieutenant. The plan came together perfectly. She told me where he’d be, and I just played a little song for him. After that, he just did whatever I said. I had him for days, just sittin’ in a chair, perfectly still, awaitin’ my every command. When the time came, my boys took him to the meeting. I told him to burn the place to the ground. No survivors, and definitely no tabaxi. Once the deed was done, he was supposed to take enough Smoke to blow his ass to the moon. Fuckin’ idiot. Couldn’t even do that right.”

Bricker could tell Pordle’s voice was getting closer, and she was running out of warehouse. The wind blasts he has been sending out were making impassable messes in the aisles. She hoped Stunkbug was ready to strike soon. 

She continued to stall him, “What about Reeva?”, she asked. 

“With Skullis gone, his thugs would be out for blood. Everyone knows the kenku in this town bow to Reeva. They would have planted her head on a spike, or driven her into hiding for the rest of her life,” he chuckled to himself. “Well I guess that part of the plan worked out at least.”

Bricker felt her back press against a crate and she knew she had run out of time. She tried one last time to buy Stunkbug a few more moments. She asked, “So what now? Seems like your plan has all fallen apart.”

“On the contrary my lady,” she heard Pordle’s voice. He was just around the corner. “You see,” he continued, “now I got you. And you’re gonna tell me exactly where I can find that two timing tabaxi whore. When I find her, she goes straight back to Skullis. Well, her body anyway. You see, Nyloth and Reeva kidnapped her! I tracked her down, but oh no! I was just too late. Reeva must have done her in when Nyloth got pinched. A real tragedy, through and through.”

As he spoke the last words, he appeared at the end of the row, and Bricker’s heart sank. 

He threw a pair of glass bottles to the ground, shattering them. Then, he swirled his hands around and around, creating a vortex of broken glass. It moved slowly toward Bricker. She pressed herself against the crate, a razor sharp cloud just inches from her. 

“Now Lieutenant, where’s our little friend hiding?”

Bricker’s mind raced, trying to conjure a lie that would keep Pordle occupied, but she never needed it. As the first glass shard grazed her cheek, she heard a guttural roar from above her, and she saw a massive dark shape hurtling over her head.

Stunkbug, jumping from a high shelf, landed feet first on Pordle’s chest, knocking him to the ground. The vortex of glass went spinning harmlessly against a wall. Holding his hand over his head, Stunkbug summoned his lance and brough the point down right at Pordle’s chest.

The kenku reacted quickly, rolling out of the way and firing a gust of wind at Stunkbug. The blast sent the bounty hunter spinning into a pile of wheat sacks. As he stood, he saw a wooden crate flying through the air toward him. He dropped to the floor, narrowly avoiding it. The crate shattered against a nearby wall, spilling blacksmith hammers and aprons across the floor. The maneuver may have saved Stunkbug’s life, but it left him vulnerable. Pordle lept through the air, buffeted by a magical tailwind, and drove his feet into Stunkbug’s chest. The pain radiated outward as the orc struggled to catch his breath, the kenku bard sitting atop his chest pummeling him. 

“You bastards are ruining everything!” cried Pordle. “Tell me where that bitch is hiding!”

Stunkbug saw his vision go blurry. He struggled to fight back but he felt himself growing weaker and weaker. Raising his hands meekly to fend off the blows, he knew he wasn’t a match for R. Caine crazed kenku.

Pordle grabbed one of the blacksmith hammers from the nearby pile and reared back, raising it high over his head. His eyes flashed color after color, the Smoke having driven him into an uncontrollable frenzy. With one final cackle, the kenku brought the hammer down right toward Stunkbug’s bloodied face.

Stunkbug closed his eyes and waited for the killing blow. He heard a sickening crack, but felt nothing. Eventually he opened his eyes and saw the unconscious form of Pordle slink off of his chest and into a pile on the floor. Bricker stood over them both, breathing hard and holding her newly bloodie club in her hands.

“You just going to lay there,” she asked, “or are you going to help me tie this asshole up?”


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was extremely bright the morning Stunkbug got out of the hospital. Too bright for the orc who had sustained some very serious head injuries. During the week he had been in bed, the healing spells cast upon him by the clerics had had helped immensely, but they just couldn’t seem to do anything about his lingering headache. Stunkbug shrugged as he thought to himself, _it could be worse._

Bricker had not visited him in the hospital, but she had sent him a letter explaining the aftermath of the warehouse fight. Under interrogation, Pordle had confessed to everything: conspiring with Shreena, mind controlling Nyloth, forcing him to attack the tenement and burn it down in an attempt to overthrow Reeva and Skullis. The plan fell apart when his control over Nyloth suddenly broke when Skullis had forced the drow to take a dose of Smoke to prove its purity. Nyloth fled the scene, shooting fire in all directions. Shreena had disappeared in the confusion as well.

In light of these revelations, Reeva, had apparently come out of hiding and made peace with Skullis. She left Bricker a bottle of fine whiskey in her apartment to thank her, along with a note explaining that Shreena had been in contact. The tabaxi was safely outside the city, but Reeva did not mention where. Bricker immediately turned the bottle over to Ozwald in accordance with Bubble Knight protocol. 

Carielle had also come to while Stunkbug was recovering, and was able to provide an alibi for Stadbury on the night of the fire. He was cleared of all charges and released. With Nyloth in a total catatonic state, Stadbury had been given complete control of Nightstar, which he publicly vowed would henceforth be run as a legitimate business. Bricker noted that they had found no trace of Smoke anywhere in the building, and they hadn’t picked up anyone dealing it either. It seemed that Nyloth really had been the only source of the drug left.

Stunkbug walked through the streets of the inner city toward his apartment feeling a mix of relief and disappointment. He was satisfied that the real perpetrator had been discovered, but he was still no closer to his brother’s killer. He would have to find solace in the fact that Skullis would eventually let his guard down, now that Pordle was in prison. 

The bounty hunter passed by the city’s large stagecoach terminal and recognized a familiar halfling waiting in line for a ride.

“Scoutmaster Pebblepot,” he said as he approached the terminal, “leaving town?”

“Oh hello detective! Please, uh, call me Denny!” The little scoutmaster stuck out his hand awkwardly, a giant toothy grin on his face. 

“I’m headed back to Galaderon to pick up a load of Green Teens to help with the youth centers. Did ya hear?” He asked excitedly. The blank look on Stunkbug’s face told him it was a no. He continued, “Mr. Stadbury is turning over all of Nightstar’s youth centers to the Green Teens so we can use them for community outreach! He says Nyloth used them as R. Caine dens, and he wants nothing to do with them!”

“Well congratulations, Denny.” Stunkbug said with a smile.

“Thank you, sir. I heard you caught whoever set that terrible fire in the Skids. Was my interview helpful?”

“Oh, um…” Stunkbug didn’t want to lie, so he was relieved when a private coach pulled up in front of the pair. “I think this is your ride. Safe journey, Denny.”

Denny waved and smiled as he climbed into the coach and slammed the door behind him. 

Stunkbug continued on his way home. As he walked, he thought of that joyful young halfling turning what was once a blight upon this city into a haven of hope for a struggling community, and it warmed his heart. _Maybe_ , he thought, _something good will come out of this whole mess, once the smoke clears._

Denny settled into his seat in the back of the private coach his father had sent to pick him up. All in all, he was fairly satisfied with the work he had done in Ezry. Staying at the youth center had been an eye opening experience for him. Up until now, he had known that R. Caine was a scourge on society, and its dealers were scum, but he failed to realize the extent of the damage it truly caused. He and the Green Teens he chose to work in the newly acquired youth centers would have their work cut out for them. 

Still, it was hard to be completely happy with his trip. So much of his plans had gone horribly awry. As he rode in the quiet of the coach, he thought about where it had turned sideways. Not everything had gone against him. Shreena, to her credit, had played her part perfectly, and he had rewarded her with safe passage to Galaderon. 

He had watched Skullis’ people closely, searching for a weakness, for any flaw in the well tuned machine that was the massive drug network. He yearned for a chance to bring them all down together. Skullis, Nyloth, Reeva. He found his opportunity in the sullen, desperate eyes of Shreena. The proposal he made to her that night all those months ago in a dark alley was so simple. She would feed him intel to help him craft a plan to bring the entire R. Caine world to the ground, and he in turn, would get her away from that monster of a boyfriend. When she wrote to him about the meeting in the Skids, he knew he had his chance. 

Shreena worked tirelessly, recruiting Pordle and acting as Denny’s eyes and ears inside Ezry. It was her information that allowed Denny to capture Nyloth during his trip to Galaderon. All the pieces had fallen into place. Nyloth would kill Skullis and then himself. The kenku foot soldiers would ensure everyone suspected Reeva’s involvement, and Skullis’ remaining thugs would finish the cleanup on their own. 

Of course, Sheeena would never have betrayed her friend, Reeva, though. That’s why Denny had to convince her Pordle was the one who would take the fall. 

That moron, in the end, had given truth to Denny’s lie. Pordle was the first weak link in Denny’s masterful plan. He had only one simple task, and he had failed miserably. Denny, through Shreena, had hand delivered Nyloth to the kenku, sedated, ready to be under complete control. The drow could have been a powerful weapon, killing Skullis, framing Reeva, and ultimately burning himself and that towering monument to the ravages of R. Caine to the ground. All he needed was a half competent handler. 

Denny supposed it wasn’t all Pordle’s fault, though. When Nyloth has escaped the fire, it was Denny who was seen capturing him. The poor tabaxi woman who witnessed it didn’t deserve to die, but he had to kill her. She could have alerted the Bubble Knights to his involvement. He had to be sure he was completely free of suspicion. His run in with the orcish bounty hunter at the coach station had reassured Denny that going to the barracks with a lethal dose of Smoke was the right decision. 

He also had made a mistake releasing Nyloth when he had. He had thought that Nyloth would run into the Nightstar building and explode, the same as the tabaxi woman. How was he to know that the sedative in his system, and the days upon days of mind control would react with the Smoke that way, turning him into a vegetable? He had wanted the monster dead, but he had to settle for what he got. 

It hadn’t been a total failure. Nyloth’s drug operation was no more, and Smoke had all but disappeared from the streets of Ezry. Shreena was eternally grateful to him, and she had proved herself a very capable ally. He would be sure to use her services again soon. The biggest reward from his labors, however, was control of the Nightstar youth centers. He would use them to recruit a network, no, an army, to fight against the R. Caine scourge. It would take time, but he was sure he could rid the world of the cursed substance, and all the filth who peddled it. Once he returned to Galaderon, he would hand pick new leaders for the centers. There were many Green Teens like him, who knew that paladins could be doing so much more in service of the Light. 

Suddenly, the window in the front of the stagecoach opened, and the driver, a middle-aged halfling, called out to Denny. 

“Hullo, Mr. Pebblepot, I trust your stay in Ezry was nice.”

“Oh, uh, yes, Fenwick. It was very productive.”

“I guess you’ll be staying in Galaderon for a while, now. I know your father would love to see you.”

Denny thought about this for a moment. His mind was drawn to the night of the fire. Those barbarians guarding the meeting were fierce and brutal. Denny had heard that their leader had taken up residence in nearby Moonstone. Some were even saying that the clan had kicked out the rightful government, and were terrorizing the little fishing village around the clock. It seemed like a town in need of his specific kind of justice. 

“Sir?” said Fenwick after the long silence. 

“Actually, Fenwick,” Denny said with a wry smile, “I’m planning a little Green Teen get-together soon. It’s been quite some time since we’ve had a proper Jamboreen.”


End file.
